


凡人的价值

by enigmaticblue, hashininaru



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Summary: 不论你多么小心谨慎，难免总会有意料之外的副作用发生。





	凡人的价值

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worth of a Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611815) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



在一个神明与怪兽横行的时代，凡人的价值又是什么呢？——玛利亚.希尔引自尼克.弗瑞。

 

看到来电显示的名字是托尼.史塔克的时候，布鲁斯.班纳几乎都不想去接电话了。他才离开纽约一星期多，并且已事先说明要去海地的一个人道主义项目援助两个月。

史塔克工业研发部确实是个糖果乐园，但布鲁斯深知自己需要偶尔休个假，好记起这世界的其他地方是什么样子的。

布鲁斯不能在荣华富贵里享受太久；一两个月过去，罪恶感就会开始侵蚀他。

“你不可能是想我了。”他接通道。“我这才刚到地呢。”

他等着托尼扯个皮亦或是反个讽，却听托尼说：“我需要你回来。”

“我不呆满七个礼拜可回不来。”布鲁斯反驳道。“是神盾局的事么？”

“与神盾局无关，这是私事。”托尼回答，颇为认真的语气引起了布鲁斯的注意。“我需要你在场。”

“就不能等等？”他问道，尽管心底已经开始计算飞回纽约最快需要多久。

托尼叹了口气。“等不了两个月。而且我不能在电话里跟你说明。拜托了，布鲁斯。”

显然，当托尼做出诚恳请求之时，布鲁斯虽不情愿但必须承认，自己没法对托尼说“不”字。

“我最快明天可以出发。”布鲁斯回答。“除非紧急情况，别派专机。”

“这不急。”托尼平静地说道。“多谢了。晚些时候见你。”

布鲁斯将手机塞回口袋，去找Prevot博士。“我很抱歉，纽约那边叫我回去。”他致歉道。

Prevot不悦地看了他一眼。“我以为你能挺过一个星期的呢，班纳博士。”

布鲁斯用手抓了抓头发。“说老实话，我也想呀。”

大概是察觉到他流露出的不安，Prevot的表情缓和下来。“我知道你不会无缘无故半途而废的。”他安慰布鲁斯道。

而事实是，布鲁斯自己也不知道这算不算有缘有故，但那是托尼。他们在航空母舰上建立的短暂情谊随着布鲁斯在史塔克大厦及其实验室里的进进出出又成功延续了个把月。布鲁斯倾向于托尼已经熟悉了他的为人，知道他需要出门几周，过过人类的日子，重温一下过去。

所以，布鲁斯相信托尼不会无缘无故叫他回去。

而这正是他的担心之处。

 

~~~

 

当布鲁斯终于到达纽约的时候，在机场迎接他的是托尼的一个司机。并不是哈皮。那人远远正立着，仅低声问候了一句，就接过了他的破旧行囊。

布鲁斯向后瘫入昂贵的深色皮革座椅，双手搓了搓脸上的胡渣。他感到疲惫而焦虑，并不乐得能够提前这么早回到纽约。

对于托尼能够这样对他呼来唤去他也不是非常乐得。但这是一个无解的问题，并且还是不要去深究的为好。

布鲁斯将行李袋安放在大厦的客房，有点意外托尼这会儿还没过来见他，或者打他电话。他去往托尼的实验室，但被门口的安检挡住了。之前他一直是畅通无阻的，托尼把他锁门外的事实令他意外之余亦有些受挫。 

但他没来得及多想，因为门在一秒钟之后就滑开了 。“对不起，”托尼致歉道。“我让Jarvis重置了密保。得麻烦你重新过一遍信息录入了。” 

布鲁斯皱起眉头。“出了什么事？” 

“先录入，”托尼坚持道。“详情我们可以进实验室细说，但别在其他地方。” 

“搞得这么神秘啊。”布鲁斯说道，将手放上扫描仪。 

托尼依然没开出一个笑话。“等下你就知道了。” 

等到布鲁斯完成虹膜扫描和声纹识别之后，托尼才靠边站，让他进入实验室。“说真的，托尼，到底是什么事？” 

“它叫‘绝境病毒’。” 门一滑拢，托尼就答道。“是我一个以前的朋友创造的。她感觉自己的生命受到了威胁，于是寄了我两份作为保管。” 

“我还是没听明白。” 布鲁斯不解道。 

托尼用手抓了抓头发，样子看起来似乎比一周之前精疲力竭许多。布鲁斯觉得这并非他的错觉。 “简单概括，就是一种采用了纳米技术重写大脑修复中枢的超级士兵血清。” 

布鲁斯在胸前抱紧双臂。“我可不喜欢这势头。” 

“经过重新编码后，它可以让我脑控装甲了。“托尼说道。“我会变得更迅速、强壮，更优秀。” 

布鲁斯瞪向他。“你在说笑么？” 

“我需要你的协助，”托尼坚定地道，“我需要你在这上面发挥才智，确保它不会让我丧命。” 

“我有个主意，”布鲁斯浓烈地讽刺道，“不如这事儿你就别干了，如何？” 

托尼举起双手，表情恳切。“听我说完嘛。答应我至少你会听。” 

布鲁斯垂首，深吸一口气。“算我欠你的吧。” 

“你不欠我任何东西，”托尼反驳道，“我找你是因为你是我的朋友。” 

“那么作为你的朋友，我得说一句，我觉得你疯了。”布鲁斯咕哝道。“不过行，我听你说。” 

托尼深深吸了一口气。“好吧。你知道我一直在想方设法让装甲变得更轻便更易传唤，对么？” 

布鲁斯点头。“如果连接不上，那装甲就没什么用场了吧。” 

“没错，”托尼朗声道，“最新一代的信号范围有限，我有天没穿它，结果被抓到——” 

“什么时候？”布鲁斯质问，“你什么时候被抓的？” 

激动的反应惹得托尼眨了眨眼。“几天前，”他坦诚道，“就在你离开之后。” 

“该死的，托尼，你为什么不打我电话？”布鲁斯问他。 

“已经打了啊，”托尼拐弯抹角地说，“你这不是已经到场了么？” 

布鲁斯的手指按压向双眼。“发生了什么？从你被袭击开始说。” 

“这个嘛，五天前，有一伙人想杀我，”托尼开口道，“就跟往常一样。” 

布鲁斯提醒自己得多点耐心。“你受伤了没？” 

“一颗子弹擦边而过，让我受了点皮外伤。也没什么大事。”托尼轻描淡写地回答。 

这可是重大事件。布鲁斯心想，鉴于托尼都已经打算启用一种还处于试验阶段的药物以防重蹈覆辙了。这次事态严重的另一个原因，是托尼差点在布鲁斯出国期间与他天人永隔。 

“我想看。”布鲁斯执意道。 

托尼叹了口气，但还是老老实实地拉起衬衫，露出一大叠缠绕的纱布。场面令布鲁斯有些反胃。 

“艹。”他低吼道。

“并没有看起来那么糟糕啦。”托尼坚称。 

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“谁干的？” 

“一般说来嘛，总是本周的超级反派呗。”托尼回答。“显而易见，杀死钢铁侠是所有人都想干的事情，好证明他们才是最了不起的那个。” 

“好吧，”布鲁斯缓缓说道，“好吧，我明白了。” 

托尼拨下扯衫。“真的？”他听起来不太确信布鲁斯的话，大约是并未期待任何人能够理解自己的动机。 

布鲁斯看了他一眼。“队伍里的其他人——我们始终是自己。我们不需要‘换装’，而你却需要。如果有谁盯上了你，如果你不想被杀死，你必须要让战甲随叫随到。” 

托尼肉眼可见地松了口气。“那你帮我。” 

“我会帮忙的，”布鲁斯应允道，“不过我们得做得漂亮一点，谨慎一点。说起这药是什么来头来着？” 

“一个朋友，”托尼回答，“通过专递寄送过来的，我还没能联系上她。我有‘绝境病毒’，以及她的记录，就这么多。她说她想要证明它的效用，并且保存好它。” 

“你的意思是，她认为你会脱线到在自己身上做试验？”他说道，摇了摇头。“而这就是你在做的。” 

“有人觉得我是疯了才会穿着战甲到处飞。”托尼指出道。“结果我们现在怎样了呢。” 

布鲁斯点点头。“那就看着办吧。” 

“你可别告诉其他人，”托尼申令道，“不论是队伍里的任何人，还是Pepper，都不行。” 

布鲁斯有一种微妙地被抬举的感觉，不过他还是觉得有必要指出托尼计划中的一个小漏洞。“Pepper不会高兴的。” 

“Pepper可讨厌这些玩意了。”托尼回道。“说不高兴那是轻的。”他顿了顿。“她很有可能不会原谅我。” 

“如果你死了她一样不会原谅你。”布鲁斯说道。 

托尼微微一笑。“那我们就当她是这样想的吧。”

 

~~~

 

托尼非常清楚他的想法有时候会很癫狂。在自己身上试验绝境病毒大概就属于一例。但在那样的情况之下，他实在想不出别的法子。 

他已将战衣开发到了极致。手提式便于携带，但缺少输出与防护力。马克VII的信号接收范围有限，优点只限于便携。因此，玛雅寄送过来的快件就仿佛一份来自上帝的礼物——假如他信上帝的话。可惜他并不。 

托尼在某次会议上结识玛雅.汉森是在遇到Pepper之前的事了。他们很谈得来。她的才智以及在生物工程与纳米科技方面的见地令他印象深刻。他将名片给了她，告诉她如果需要工作可以联系他。 

而现在他既联系不上她，也找不到对方的任何踪影。为此他感到颇为担忧。他祈祷没人知道自己已经拥有了绝境病毒。他可不想再多加一个被当成靶子的理由。 

托尼会鲁莽，会冲动，但绝不会犯蠢。他明白自己需要一位参谋，只是找不出有谁是他觉得可以启齿的——就连罗迪也不行。他确信罗迪不会理解他。 

而他相信布鲁斯至少会听他说完。并且，要是布鲁斯知道托尼在孤军作战，或许会愿意入伙帮忙，确保他安然无恙也说不准呢。 

而布鲁斯确实听了，并且还一边拨弄着镜片一边审阅了玛雅送来的文件。 

托尼为布鲁斯没能在海地呆满两个月而感到抱歉，同时亦为对方的归来而感到开心。托尼极少碰到有谁跟他同一知识层面。他不想布鲁斯离开；他从未想过让布鲁斯离开，但有时他必须放手。

布鲁斯摘下眼镜，擦了擦双眸。“如果出了岔子——” 

“我会死，我明白。”托尼满不在乎地说道。 

“参照我的案例，这还不算是最糟的情况。”布鲁斯反讽地点出。 

“你觉得你死了反而更好？”托尼询问。

布鲁斯耸耸肩，“有相当一部分人会赞同这种看法。并非所有人都痴迷着另一个我。”

“都说我是神志清醒的了，”托尼辩白道，“你觉得呢？”

“我仍觉得你疯了，” 布鲁斯回答，“但这套理论说得通。我需要再花点时间核对数据。” 

托尼蹙起眉毛，“要多久？” 

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“我没想制造不必要的拖延，”他做出保证，“但我觉得你应该等到痊愈之后再做试验。” 

托尼沉声道：“它会治好我的。” 

“它会再次毁掉你，”布鲁斯驳斥道，“算我发神经吧，但我希望你在再次出乱子之前是健健康康的。”

托尼点头，“其他要求呢？”

“我们需要处理弧反应堆，”布鲁斯指出，“我以为你并不想拿掉它？”

托尼微笑，心知布鲁斯在认真对待他的问题。“不，我并不想。我要整合反应堆。” 

布鲁斯点头。“那得有相当大的重编工作要做。除非你想成为完美士兵。” 

“我不是士兵，”托尼回答，“你知道的。” 

“所以呢？”

“所以，没错，一大堆重编，”托尼首肯道，“我以为你对编程不太感冒。”

“我会学着点。”布鲁斯允诺。

门外传来重重的敲门声。Jarvis说道：“Potts女士在门外，Sir，我能让她进来吗？”

“保存并加密所有数据，Jarvis，”托尼命令道，“然后什么都别说。”

“当然。”Jarvis回复道。

布鲁斯注视着工作台，在Pepper进门时并没有抬脸看。

托尼对她露出微笑，“Pepper！我以为你明天才回来呢。” 

“会议比预计的提早结束了。”她迟疑地答道。“嗨，布鲁斯。我以为你还在海地呢。”

“我原本是在，”他回道，“神盾局召回了我。”

托尼清楚这是一个冒险的谎言，鉴于Pepper在那边也有熟人。不过，凭借他做神盾局顾问的身份，回转的余地还是有的。

而且，布鲁斯跟Pepper并不经常打照面，也没有很深的交情，即便他觉得布鲁斯有类似的意愿。

“你为什么封锁了实验室？”她问道，“我以为我是有许可的。”

“这回不行。”托尼答道。“抱歉，Pep，但这是神盾局的任务。局长命令，只准我跟布鲁斯知情。”

Pepper看起来依然有些怀疑，但那可能是因为这两个家伙在一起总会搞出大新闻的缘故。“好吧。我们今晚一起吃饭吗？”

托尼递给布鲁斯一个垂询的眼神。 

“我还得查阅一些资料。”布鲁斯说道。

托尼点点头。“那就叫Jarvis给你点些好吃的做晚餐吧，”他回道，“算我请客。”

布鲁斯似乎有拒绝的意思，不过终究还是耸了耸肩，“祝你们愉快。” 

托尼迎上布鲁斯的视线，“明天见，大家伙。”

Pepper挽着托尼的胳膊，两人离开实验室。待他们完全跨出大门之后，她说道：“布鲁斯本来是要去两个月的，托尼，你把他叫回来了。”

“我说了，是因为神盾局的项目，”他回道，“我需要他在这儿。”

“是你需要他？”Pepper问，“不是神盾局？”

托尼怔了一下。“你想说什么？” 他问道，“我以为你喜欢布鲁斯的。”

“我是对布鲁斯有好感。”Pepper答道。“而且很奇怪，你的朋友大多数我都挺喜欢。不过我也清楚你什么时候在隐瞒什么东西。”

“我已经告诉你我在隐瞒了。”托尼回道，话音略带焦躁。他感到有些难过，但也许并不应该，因为他确确实实对她隐瞒了一些事情。“眼下我跟布鲁斯正在着手神盾局的一个项目，仅限我俩知情。”

Pepper扬起眉毛。“我真没想到弗瑞会对你如此信任。”

托尼停下脚步。“这话什么意思？”

Pepper锐利地看了他一眼，表情柔和下来。“对不起，我只是——算了，别放在心上。我明白有些机密是你不能透露的。不过竟还有别的人知情，这感觉挺古怪。”

“你指布鲁斯？”托尼难以置信地问，“他是我的实验搭档。”

“我知道他是。”

但Pepper的话里有话令托尼很是介怀。

 

~~~

 

绝境病毒是一个奇迹。布鲁斯一面浏览资料一面做出这样的感想。如果它作用到实处，将会让托尼更快捷地穿上装甲。

它能让布鲁斯摆脱另一个自己，恢复正常。 

布鲁斯抑制住心中的激荡。他曾几近研制出了一种解药，可惜结果还是令人失望。没理由现在重新给他希望的。况且是托尼先到，托尼这会儿可比他更需要这个。

托尼向他寻求帮助，布鲁斯的工作就是确保他能够生还。这是他目前唯一的任务；他自己的问题可以等到之后再说。

“您想用晚餐吗，班纳博士？”Jarvis询问。 

布鲁斯扫了一眼计算机屏上的时刻，动了动嘴角。“嗯，我想我是该吃点了。现在还有店开门么？”

“有几家，”Jarvis回答，“您有没有特别想吃的菜？” 

“随便什么都行。”布鲁斯说。

“我以为上回您在这儿点的一道菜可能会合您的胃口，”Jarvis说道，“蒜泥鲜蔬蒸虾？”

布鲁斯笑起来，“好极。”

让一个AI来预计他这样那样的需求然后做出决定，这还挺新奇的。不过布鲁斯觉得他会逐渐习惯诸如此类的事。

想吃什么就吃什么，想吃多少就吃多少，也挺不错。

布鲁斯不打算在实验室里用餐，但也不能把绝境病毒的资料带到外头去。于是他暂时搁置了任务。反正还有的是其他事情等着他去完成。

这就是为史塔克公司工作的好处，即便只是作为兼职。布鲁斯从不会缺活儿干。

布鲁斯不知道自己当晚还会不会再遇到托尼或者Pepper，好在直到他准备下班时，他们都还没回来。

翌日清晨他起得很早。走进厨房，冷不丁碰见Pepper，他滞住身形。“嗨。”

“布鲁斯，你好啊。”她微笑着颔首回道。“托尼好像认定你会在这儿住上一段时间。” 

“在研发期间一直都会。”布鲁斯礼貌地回应道。他不愿对Pepper说谎。他十分怀疑对方已经看出他在说谎了。但他向托尼承诺过要保守秘密。

托尼是他的朋友。Pepper是他朋友的女朋友。布鲁斯知道孰轻孰重。

“好吧，我希望你能够住得愉快。”Pepper说。

布鲁斯点头，拿起一杯咖啡，赶在露出任何马脚之前尽快地撤离了。

托尼在正午时分加入他。“你躲在这里呀。”他说道。“我给你买了三明治。”

鉴于布鲁斯当天尚颗粒未进，他收下了这份慰问。“多谢了。” 

“介意告诉我你为何不出实验室的门么？”托尼问道，“别理解错我的意思，我尊重敬业精神，但即便是你，这也有点过头了。”

“我觉得Pepper不希望我在这儿。”布鲁斯说。

“什么？Pepper可爱你了！”托尼申辩道，“她还说你对我有正面影响呢。”

“我可以确定，如果她知道我现在在干什么，肯定会改主意的。”布鲁斯嘀咕道。“她昨天见着我的样子并不是很高兴。”

“她那是意外，”托尼回嘴道，“这没什么了不起的。”

布鲁斯咬了一口三明治。“你说是就是啦。”

“你觉得怎样？”托尼指着布鲁斯面前的屏幕问道。

布鲁斯耸耸肩。“这是可行的。”他坦言道。

“我就说嘛，”托尼回道，“其他的呢？”

“经过重编它确实可以满足你的需求，但我还是希望在我们试验之前你先养好伤。”布鲁斯说。

托尼皱眉，“我连器官都要新生一套了，何必担心区区枪伤？”

“你这么问可能是基于…”布鲁斯叹气道，“枪伤将不再成问题的缘故，但你要面对的是重建大脑、重塑躯体的过程。如果在我们做这些的时候，你是健健康康的，那么你活下来的几率可能会大些。”

“你根本就不信吧，”托尼控诉道，“你是在拖延时间。”

“也许我就是呢。”布鲁斯认道。“那你怪我咯？我想写出正确的代码；我想让你拥有最大的生还几率。”

托尼不情愿地点点头，“你是医生你说了算呗。”

“是你要找我帮忙的，”布鲁斯提醒他道，“我跟你说过，得依我的意思办。” 

“好啦，头儿。”托尼翻给他一个白眼。“现在让我们来写代码吧。”

他们接连忙活了三天。也许本可以更快——托尼本可以更赶的——但布鲁斯坚持要慢慢来，核对每一行代码，然后将它们与托尼朋友寄送过来的资料进行对照。

因为编程方面的经验有限，布鲁斯比托尼的速度要慢些，不过他觉得这也有好处。这可以让他们做好工作，确保托尼相安无事——甚至更好。这才是重点。

在此期间，布鲁斯尽其所能地回避着Pepper，大抵是因为他讨厌在一个他多少当作是家的地方却不受欢迎。当他俩无可避及地碰见彼此时，Pepper总是彬彬有礼，透着点冷意。布鲁斯则尽可能地少说话。

“我们需要等Pepper离开。”托尼说道。“我觉得我没法保证她不会被吓坏。倘若她在我不方便的时候尝试联系我，你得替我搞定那些电话。” 

布鲁斯皱起眉头，“不，没门。”

托尼痛心道：“布鲁斯——”

“不行，”他重申道，“我已经对她说了谎。我可不想再扮成你，或者替你接电话什么的。如果你想骗她，就骗吧。但别指望我会给你做掩护。”

托尼犀利地看了他一眼，说：“Jarvis？”

“我可以处理，Sir。”Jarvis保证道。

布鲁斯松了口气，“谢了。对不起，我只是——”

“不用担心，”托尼安慰他道，“或许是我向你提要求提得太多了。”

“倒还不至于，”布鲁斯坦诚道，“但那种事——我做不到。”

托尼点点头：“我理解。” 

布鲁斯叹息一声，“再等几天，托尼，然后我们等Pepper走人。届时告知我一声。” 

“你觉得可以了？”托尼问。

“我觉的快了，”布鲁斯回道，“就再过几天。”

他必须承认，他并不是很期待那一天的到来。

 

~~~~~

 

托尼非常清楚他拥有不着边际的自毁倾向。Pepper时常责怪他不自知地以身犯险。但那并不准确。托尼一直都是知道的；只不过他心中有数，在掂量过好处之后他认为去冒个险还是值得的

不然，那就是他在扯谎了。但那些劳什子的事，说到底又有什么关系呢？ 

而这一次，他并没想要死掉。他之所以求助于布鲁斯一个原因亦在此。他知道如果自己做了傻事，布鲁斯会提醒他，亦或是在必要的时候拉下急刹车。

布鲁斯既已给他撤除了警示，托尼就更等不及要向前推进了。而他必须承认，Pepper的在场让他分心的可不止是那么一点点。这并没有什么好处。

加之，托尼有一种跟身负核弹飞入太空虫洞时类似的冲动。他想告个别，但知道这并不是个好主意。哪怕得知一丁点关于托尼在做危险动作的消息，Pepper都会坚持要陪在他身边的。

可是他不希望她在这儿。他知道他的样子会变得不堪入目，就算事情进展顺利也一样。

“喂喂！托尼！”Pepper说道，一只手挥舞在他面前，将托尼的注意力带回他们正在用晚餐的地方。这是一家地处市中心的意大利餐厅，室内装点着浪漫的烛光。

他眨了眨眼睛，“抱歉，你刚说什么来着？”

“我在给你说我的行程，”Pepper回道，啜了一口红酒，“如果我让你觉得无聊了——”

“你没让我觉得无聊，”托尼忙说道，“我只是——开小差了。”

“是因为你跟布鲁斯正在做的那项研究么？”她轻声问道。

以托尼对她的了解程度，他能感觉到她话音中的针芒。她不高兴了。但托尼琢磨不透这是为何。“是，”他斟酌道，“它令人沉浸。” 

“从你做第一套战甲以来，我还从没见你如此投入过呢。”Pepper回道，仔细地打量着托尼。

托尼眨眨眼皮，决定透露给她一点真相。“它是跟战甲有关，”他承认道，“它将让我更安全。”

“为什么我听到并没有觉得更安心呢？”Pepper问道，“托尼，告诉我你不会再做傻事。” 

托尼皱起眉头，装出痛心的样子。“你指谁，我么？”

这话显然不妥，鉴于Pepper挂起警告的表情。“托尼。”

“我叫布鲁斯来是有原因的，Pep，”他安抚地回道，“他答应不会让我太过放飞。”

一丝意味不明的神色飘过Pepper的面庞。“你叫来了布鲁斯。”

托尼点头：“我信任他。”

“为什么不叫罗迪？”Pepper问道，“他可不需要在海地待满两个月。”

罗迪或许是托尼的朋友——他的益友——可他从未真正在战甲的问题上跟托尼达成一致。罗迪不理解托尼为何停止制造武器，不理解他为何会在濒死的那段日子里自我放逐。

布鲁斯对他的作用则是前所未有的。

“布鲁斯的知识面更广博。”托尼最后说道。“我信任他。”

这个发言依然不妥，潜台词说明他并不相信其他任何人插手此事——包括Pepper在内。他能看出她眼中流出的忧伤。他讨厌是自己造成了这个。

“我不是这个意思。”他坚称道。然而裂痕已经产生了。

Pepper只说了一句：“我知道你俩走得很近。”这话听起来更像是一种控诉。

“布鲁斯是不同的，”托尼无助地说道，“他是——”

他是我可以成为的人。托尼本想这么说，但没说出口。他是第一个能跟我并驾齐驱的人。我想留住他。

“他是个很好的朋友，”他最后说道，“也是一个好人。他为我做了多少，我也会回报给他多少。”

Pepper叹了口气。“我喜欢布鲁斯，”她坦言，“只是每当你把自己锁在实验室的时候，我都很担心。那通常意味着有麻烦。”

“这次不会，”托尼保证道，“我不会有事的。”

她心事重重地嗯了一声，而后将话题转移到了史塔克工业的全球扩张战略。托尼在这个夜晚余下的时间里都很谨慎地将注意力集中在她身上——在晚餐时，以及在卧室里，当他用他的手指和嘴唇教她丢盔弃甲的时候。

而他试着不去把这当成是一份告别。

 

~~~~~

 

布鲁斯将他们所需要的医疗器械做成一个表单，托尼则全数购入，连夜托运过来，在一个闲置的实验室里搭建好。布鲁斯来回检查了三次，确保监控装置运作正常，确保监护托尼、保全他性命所需的一切就绪。

“我准备给你输液了。在注射药剂之前我会先推入镇静剂，”布鲁斯在托尼爬上床板边缘的时候解释道，“我觉得这可以减轻你的不适。”

“根据玛雅的说明，我整个身子都将会变成一个巨大的疮疤，”托尼指出，“我以为不适感是必然的。”

“算我痴心妄想吧，但我不希望看着你受苦。”布鲁斯淡淡地说，“能少则少。我会确保你不被自己的体液呛到。”

托尼眼神一动，“真是多谢你了。”

“至少这事我还是能做到的。”布鲁斯回答。“躺下吧。” 

托尼在病床上舒展开，脚踝交叠，双手扶在脑后。“放马过来吧。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“首先，脱衣服。”

托尼呵地一乐。“你知道我是有对象的，班纳博士。”

“你的身躯会变成一个巨大的疮疤，”布鲁斯提醒他，“衣物会妨碍这个进程。”他弯起嘴角。“托尼，这是为了科学。” 

托尼噗笑出声，“好吧，既然你都这么说了……”

他将T恤衫拉过头顶，然后脱下裤子。布鲁斯的目光撇向了另一边。“你可以盖上被单。”他说。

“如果我不想呢？”托尼反问。

布鲁斯叹了口气，“那就别盖。”

不过当他回过头时，托尼已在病床上躺平，被单稳当地遮住了他的下半身，一双手则放在两侧。“放马过来吧，博士。”

“你最好指望我在生物工程学上的造诣比在医学上更高一点。”布鲁斯嘟囔了一句，找到静脉，将针头戳入。

“你有我把关着呢，我相信你。”托尼答道。“你会助我渡过这一切的，然后我也会助你渡过一切。”

布鲁斯暂停注射到一半的镇静剂针筒，“你说什么？”

“你当我是傻瓜么？”托尼问道，“我能预见绝境病毒对你的好处。等咱们成了，等这事办完了，我们就给你也弄一份。”

布鲁斯即刻失却了言语。托尼的慷慨常常令他措手不及，这回也不例外。“好吧，多谢。”他清了清嗓子。“你知道药剂只有两份的。” 

“我知道，”托尼说道，“而我也知道绝不能让它落入歹人手里。你和我，布鲁斯。我们用掉它，然后销毁记录。如果它真的奏效，凭我们的记忆是足以在必要之时重制它的。对于任何超级士兵的危险性，你最清楚不过。”

布鲁斯点头，“好吧，你和我，我们一起。”

他将镇静剂推入静脉注射口，拍了拍托尼的肩膀。“很快就会起作用的。”他保证道。

“嘿，谢谢你做的这些。”托尼说道，声音已透出些睡意。“你和我，布鲁斯。”

“是的，你和我，”布鲁斯喃喃道，放任自己的手捋过托尼的头发，心知这个动作托尼不会记得，而其他人更无从得知。“这才是最重要的。”

待托尼一睡过去，布鲁斯就将绝境病毒注入进去，心想这个过程不会太好受。他没有判断错，托尼很快就咳嗽起来。布鲁斯让他侧过身，以防被血或者其他什么呕吐物堵住呼吸。他支撑着托尼的身体，眼看鲜血汩汩流出他的嘴角。布鲁斯拧紧了眉头。

在药物的作用下，托尼呻吟起来，而后开始痉挛。

而这仅仅只开了个头。布鲁斯竭尽所能固定住输液管。他不断调换着盐水袋。托尼度过了两轮痉挛，再之后——

几个钟头过去。期间布鲁斯屡次试图移开视线。 眼睁睁看托尼这样干躺着，想他可能挨不过去，实在太艰难了。布鲁斯回忆着托尼往日时候的模样——生机勃勃，精力充沛，以及风流倜傥。

当结痂之刻来临之际，布鲁斯已经快吐出来了。时间仿佛被无限延长。他知道他可能需要进食，但看着这样的托尼，他没有胃口。二十四小时下来，托尼完全被暗红色的浓痂包裹住。这时Jarvis说道：“班纳博士，需要我为您点些吃的么？”

布鲁斯清了清嗓子，“不用，谢谢。我不饿。有没有，呃，Potts女士有没有打电话来过？”

“有，我跟她说史塔克先生身体不舒服，”Jarvis说道，“希望这足够应付。”

“当然，”布鲁斯回道，“谢了，Jarvis。”

“您确定您不需要用餐么，Sir？”Jarvis劝慰道。

听出托尼的AI亦濡染了主人的关怀之情，布鲁斯露出微笑。“等过几个小时再问我吧，”他说道，“到那时再看。”

“好的，Sir。”

痂皮最终形成了一个茧壳。布鲁斯用手搓了搓面孔，走向房间的角落。如果他提前预料到，肯定会再安置一张钢丝床，让自己睡在托尼身边。布鲁斯以前也有过长时间熬夜的经历，但他明白自己现在需要保持一颗理性的头脑。

所以他终究还是蜷缩在房间的角落里打起盹，在醒来的间隙查看托尼的情况，然后顾不上腰酸背疼，继续睡。

当他再次醒来时，已经过去将近四十八小时了。然而还是没什么变化。Jarvis问道：“您确定您不吃点东西吗，Sir？”

“抱歉，Jarvis，我吃不下。”布鲁斯回道。“你预计还需要多久？”

“保守估计至少还要六个小时，但也可能只需要两小时就够了。”

布鲁斯双手摸了摸脸颊，感觉到积攒了两天份的胡渣。“好吧，那我可以再等等。”

又过去两个小时，还是没有变化的迹象，布鲁斯开始踱起步来。他感觉被困住了。他在房间里呆得太久；他在这座大厦里呆得太久。他这会儿本应该在海地，但他没法反悔在这里陪着托尼。

倘若布鲁斯坦诚面对自己，他必须经常离开托尼的理由是因为他太过喜欢他了。而这是一份既无望亦徒劳的渴求。

因为托尼是直的，也有女朋友。风流是他的天性。布鲁斯理应满足于成为托尼所信任的人，或许至少在某重程度上，他所需要的人。

忽地传来一声轻微的、仿佛蛋壳破裂的声响。布鲁斯扭身面向那个结痂的茧。从茧的内部破出一道光，伴随着一条又一条绽开的裂缝变得光芒四射，紧接着，一丛集聚的光束从理论上应该是托尼胸口的位置迸发出来。

而后，硬化的痂皮开始脱落，光线变得越来越亮，亮得布鲁斯必须避开眼睛。当光芒终于消退之时，他回过头来。但见托尼躺在病床上，样貌看起来容光焕发、神采奕奕。 

托尼双手捂住赤裸的胸口，摸了摸完好无损的弧反应堆，然后——令布鲁斯哭笑不得的是——他探向了自己的胯部。

“东西都没少吧？” 布鲁斯问。

“貌似是的，”托尼嬉笑颜开， “老天哪，我居然还活着。”

“很惊奇吗？”布鲁斯轻巧地问道，“你可是拥有世界上最顶尖的头脑在做这个呢。”

托尼翘起嘴角，“你总算表现出应有的自信了嘛。”

“你感觉如何？”布鲁斯问。

托尼笑道：“如获新生。”

布鲁斯将托尼的衣服递给他，在对方穿上的时候瞥向另一边。“但愿这一切都是值得的。”

“史塔克先生要我转告您，这绝对是值得的。”Jarvis接过话柄。

布鲁斯在托尼将T恤衫套进脑袋的时候转过身来。“很酷吧，嗯哼？”托尼探询道，“而这只是冰山的一角呢，布鲁西~”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“别这么叫我。”他说道，但未含怒意。 

托尼拉着他离开试验绝境病毒的实验室，进到自己的工作间。房间的长凳上躺着一只金属手套。突然间，它飞过天花板，滑入托尼手里。不出片刻，战甲的剩余部件便一一装备就位了。

布鲁斯自觉张口结舌，整个过程就仿佛——魔法。

“很不可思议吧，嗯哼？” 托尼问道。

“可以这么说。”布鲁斯勉强做出回答。“接收范围有多远？我的意思是，我知道我们估算过，但——”

“几英里吧，”托尼说道，自傲得相当有底气，“几百英里亦可，上天入地。”战甲用跟刚才一样的速度飞散开，然后整齐地叠放在角落里。“好啦，打我一下吧。”

布鲁斯蹙起眉头：“什么？”

“打我一下，”托尼重复道，“你不攻击我，我们怎知它究竟起效没有呢。你使劲打，用上点破坏力。”

“我才不会打你呢！”布鲁斯拒绝道。 

“为什么不？你能看到它的功效，这不过是另一项测试罢了。这是科学的方法！”托尼说道，听起来有点偏执。

“我不想攻击你，”布鲁斯回答，双臂交叉在胸前，“你让你的机器人去干吧。”

“可我想要你来干，”托尼说道，“我信任你。”

布鲁斯须得承认，他可真的被说动了。在过去的两天里他只睡了不到几个钟头，没吃任何东西。他很累，肚子里空得发慌。托尼却在这当儿猛戳他的胸口。

“来吧，行动！打我！”

显然布鲁斯无法对托尼说不，即使他应该说。他旋过腰身，对准托尼的下巴冲上一拳。 

然后他感到手上传来切实的痛感。托尼却毫发无伤。

“我几乎感觉不到呢。” 他炫耀道。“你的手还好吧？”

“我没事。”布鲁斯淡淡作答。

托尼皱起眉，“你看起来糟透了。你多久没吃饭、没睡觉了？”

“我不知道，”布鲁斯疲倦地说道，“我都搞不清今天是星期几了。”

托尼顿了一下，“星期四。你难不成整个过程一直都陪在我身边吧？” 

“你觉得呢？”布鲁斯问他，“必须有人照看你的情况，而我貌似是唯一的人选。”

托尼挂起深思熟虑的表情。“那我点份咖喱好啦。”

“我——什么？”

“我知道你喜欢豆子味，”托尼说道，“所以我给你点了些，不过我猜咖喱鸡块和菠菜奶豆腐你也喜欢。再来点萨莫萨三角饺。还有馕饼，必须的。另加些别的什么也可以。反正吃不完也不碍事。”

“好吧，行。”布鲁斯虚弱地应答。“倒是你还好吗？” 

托尼拍上他的肩头，“布鲁斯，我好极了。”

布鲁斯表示不能更同意。

 

~~~~~

 

托尼能量满格；他已有好多年没感觉这么好过了。即便是他，亦无法逃脱岁月的蹉跎。喀喇作响的关节，日渐僵硬的背脊。他知道就算弧反应堆也挽回不了他的青春。

然而绝境病毒却延续了他生命的契约，给予了他空前未有的驾驭力。

他这会儿正跟布鲁斯吃着印度菜。忽地Pepper大步流星地闯了进来，在看到他俩时身子趔趄了一下。

“哦，”她说道，“我还以为——”随即摇了摇头，“算啦。真高兴看到你完好无损。你俩都是。”她纠正道，朝布鲁斯笑了笑。

托尼弯起嘴角，“我很好。实话说，好得很。”

Pepper不置可否地点了点头，问：“能给我留一点么？”

“当然可以，”布鲁斯回道，“正好我也准备就寝了。”

“你留在这里挺好的，”Pepper挽留道，“我没想要赶你走。”

布鲁斯摇首。“你没赶走我，是我需要睡眠。我刚完成了一项庞大的任务。谢谢提供晚餐，托尼。”

“不用客气。”托尼回答。

布鲁斯如往常般敏言慎行地抽身离开，方才的意气风发全不见踪影。托尼想要安慰他，告诉他自己生命的每一角落都会接纳他，但他知道这会儿并不是说这些温言软语的时候。

他已经觉察到了布鲁斯与Pepper之间的微妙氛围，没理由再去火上浇油。

“会议进行得如何？”托尼问道。

Pepper微耸肩膀。“还行。我估摸着我们能够拿下丹佛市的那块地皮。波尔得县的委员会则想在城内推进弧反应堆的使用。他们对绿色能源相当推崇。”

托尼得意洋洋：“我就知道。”

Pepper笑起来，“那是个美丽的小镇。”她踌躇了一下然后说道。“前几天我都联系不上你和布鲁斯。”

托尼维持着面上的和颜悦色，“我们在忙事情呢。我没空接电话。”

“Jarvis说你身体不舒服。”Pepper刺探道。

托尼皱了皱眉头。“也不是什么大事。我们很忙，你懂的——好不容易找到能够放手大干一番的机会嘛。”

“这是神盾局的任务吧？”

“我们达成了一些相当具有实际意义的突破，”托尼避重就轻道，“我们在开发一套新的战衣。我每次更新换代时都是什么状态你应该是知道的吧。”

闻言，Pepper的样子微微有些释然。“我知道你是什么状态。你准备先歇会儿么？”

“为你？”

“就今天？”Pepper出击道，“谁叫我打你电话你都没空的样子。”

“我会补偿你的。”托尼允诺道。

Pepper笑起来：“那样最好。”

眼下，他的控制力增强了，并且拥有更多的体力。他将尽最大的努力让Pepper不去计较他没接电话、接连数日无影无踪的事。 他须得承认这对他而言很不寻常，而她确实有理由为此忧心。

就在他让她高潮了四次之后，当她腰身酥软、面色餍足地躺在他身旁的时候，托尼几乎要将真相全盘托出了。他想要告诉她；他知道她会生气，但如果他现在不说，她肯定会发更大的火。

“嘿。”他开口道。

“嗯嗯～”Pepper困倦地呢喃道，“怎么啦？”

托尼在她额头落下一个吻。“算啦。也没什么大事。”

他在拂晓前溜下床，再也睡不着了。他甚至怀疑自己是否需要睡眠。虽说自我感觉大概眯了几个小时，但这已足够他作为休憩。

当Pepper踱步进来的时候，托尼正在喝他的第四杯咖啡。“你的项目到底完成了没有？”

“什么？”他漫不经心地询问。

“你的项目，跟布鲁斯一起偷偷搞的那个，” Pepper说道，“我都没能得到勘察的安全许可呢。”

“我们已经在进行下一个了，”他回道，“我在研究治愈布鲁斯的解药。”

Pepper吃了一惊，“解药？我记得你说过他能够控制浩克的。”

“他是可以，”托尼回答，“但他想要摆脱浩克。”

“我还以为那不可能。”

“所以我才要研究，”托尼答道，“他帮了我的忙，现在该我回报他了。”

“需要我提醒一下你须将弧反应堆的定稿提交上去么？”Pepper诘问道，略带愠怒，“你有半打任务排队候在架上呢，托尼。你是有职责的。”

门口传来布鲁斯干咳的嗓音。“是我耽误了你的工作，”他说，“我很抱歉，Pepper。”

“这不是你的错，”她回道，“我知道托尼有时候会沉迷一些事情。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“是，不过他现在在做的事情并不会对任何人有好处，除了我。没关系的，托尼。这可以等。”

托尼打心底为有了停工的藉口而感激不尽。因为他知道一旦完成，布鲁斯很有可能会离开。如果他拖着，他便可以让布鲁斯在自己身边留得久一些。

而托尼疑心对方是否也需要他。

“不用担心，”Pepper决然道，“我的工作就是让托尼不走歪路。”

布鲁斯颔首致意，转身准备走出工作间。“我也有自己的项目。等会再见你们了。”

说着他就离开了，留给托尼一份微妙的失落感。他想要找个人倾诉，卖弄一下绝境病毒的能耐。他想要炫耀，而布鲁斯是他唯一可以做这些事情的对象。

“布鲁斯还会住多久？”Pepper轻声道。

托尼耸肩。“我不知道，随他的意愿吧，我觉得。我跟他说过这里永远都欢迎他。”他探视过去。“这没问题，对吧？”

“当然，”Pepper答道，“他在这里的工作完成得很出色。”

她脸上的神色几不可测，但他感觉得出来，她对这样的状况不太高兴。“你说真的？”

“是啊，我不都说了么？” Pepper断然回道，“你是不是有什么想跟我说的？”

“啊？”

“昨天夜里，你准备说些什么的。”Pepper解释道，并期待地望向他。“你是不是想说些什么事情？”

托尼知道这又是一个机会，一个他不容错过的机会。可他找不到合适的措辞。“那不是什么重要的事。你知道我的。从我嘴巴里跑出来的一半内容都是废话。” 

“另一半却并不是。” Pepper叹气。“托尼，我无法强迫你告诉我发生了什么事，但我知道是有的。我并不是傻瓜。”

“我从没说你是傻瓜，”托尼争辩道，“我也决不会这么说。听着，Pep，这项任务跟别的一样，并没什么要紧要关的。只是战衣的一个新款式罢了。”

“那可是你毕生所爱的另一半，”Pepper打趣道，“你不可能不想卖弄一下的。”

托尼耸耸肩，“我还处于测试阶段呢。”

“我很期待见证它，”Pepper回道，“但说真的，托尼，你有职责。先把其余工作做完，然后再去管布鲁斯的问题吧。”

托尼点头，“你讲得完全有道理，Pepper。我会的。”

她看起来依然保留了些许疑虑，但没再跟继续跟他理论。“谢了。我今晚可能会比较晚回来。”

“祝你玩得愉快，要多耍几下威风哟。”托尼欢欣鼓舞地回道。

“一定。”Pepper答道，递给他一个简短的亲吻。“好好表现。”

托尼抿嘴一笑：“一定。” 

他静候着，直到她确乎没影了，便起身去找布鲁斯。这比过去更易操作，鉴于他已能够肆意地通过查看大厦的监控录像，追踪到布鲁斯的行踪。

布鲁斯呆在他最喜爱的实验室里。那个房间，托尼不允许其他任何人使用它。“你不是应该在忙别的更重要的事项么。”

“布鲁斯，你根本无法想象我能做到的事。”托尼回答道，“连我自己都无法想像。而这正是问题所在。我们需要弄个明白。弧反应堆的事情我打算等会儿再去处理了。”

布鲁斯终于转头看向他。“Pepper会大发雷霆的。”

“那就让她发呗，反正我之前也搞砸过。还是这事儿比较重要。”托尼辩驳道。“听着，我们需要搞明白我究竟能做些什么。直到我们完成以前，无人知晓。”

布鲁斯叹气道：“我会替你保密的，托尼。我答应你。”

“我们还需要重新设计战甲，”托尼继续说道，“得让它减轻点重量，增加点速度。”

“都听你的罢。”布鲁斯同意道。“但我提议我们应该花几个小时设计弧反应堆的方案稿。这样你就有东西可以向Pepper交待了。”

托尼笑逐颜开。“我就知道你是个天才。来吧，合我二人之力，可将事半功倍。”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

毋庸置疑，此刻此刻托尼的表现堪称卓越非凡。布鲁斯之前就有些跟不上托尼的速度，现在几乎可以说是完全掉队了。毫不夸张地形容，托尼能在同一时间内对付十件事——甚至更多。大多数人兼顾多线程任务时完成度会下降，但托尼并没有。他毫不费力地一边设计弧反应堆的图纸，一边给布鲁斯更新进展情况，一边还分析着从卫星及各地安防摄像头采集来的数据。

“我将比弗瑞的消息还要灵通了。”托尼夸口道。

“如果你通知了他，你就必然要把你现已拥有逆天超能力的事实也捎带给他。”布鲁斯觉得有必要指出这一点。

托尼撅起嘴，“你非得扫我的兴嘛。”

“想保守秘密的人可是你呀。”布鲁斯谐谑道。“不然就想方设法，向弗瑞坦白你能够直接连接每一颗卫星、每一个电台以及其他的数据源吧。”

“这是为大家好。”托尼停顿片刻说道。

布鲁斯叹了口气，“我觉得根本没有我再留下来的需要了，托尼。”

“谁说这是需要了？”托尼反问，随即将一支触控笔投递给他。他似乎采用了他们编入绝境病毒里的定向发射技术。

布鲁斯临空接住触控笔。“门没上锁。如果有人进来，那就难解释了。”

“附近没人。”托尼打消他道。“而且没人进得了这间实验室。”

“除了Pepper，”布鲁斯点明，“我说过会帮你保密，这也包括防止你自己说漏嘴。”

托尼叹气。“行啦，”他发出一声感慨，说道，“我仍在研究你的问题，你知道，我只是——”

布鲁斯扬起一只手打断托尼的发言。“等有空我们再做那个。现在你有别的任务。我也是。”

“你的耐性真是非同一般。”托尼打量他道。

“我是个耐心的人。”布鲁斯回答。

平心而论，若真要他现在走，布鲁斯还得好好考虑一番。尤其这会儿，绝境病毒刚新出炉，而托尼依旧处于适应阶段。但只要下一份病毒的试剂一旦完成，对他起效与否的结果一旦敲定，布鲁斯就会离开。

布鲁斯可不奢望脑控卫星，也不想让自己的大脑变成一块电脑硬盘。他不想光靠思想就移动物件，甚至无所谓延长寿命，增强力量，抑或是拥有更快的康复速度。

他想要的是控制，是自由，是不会妨害到任何人的保障。他渴望能有机会在这世上做一些好事，而不是吐纳呼吸间都会危及到他人的性命。

而布鲁斯可以等，毕竟他都已经一路这么走了过来。且暂让他与另一个自己再多相处一段时间也无妨。

他努力对Pepper避而不见，只因他不想欺骗她。况且，他能够感觉到托尼和Pepper之间的紧绷，他不想再添乱。

而另一方面，若将布鲁斯对托尼的感情纳入考虑，他也有出于私心的回避Pepper的理由——大抵是源于嫉妒，直截了当。 托尼才华横溢、充满魅力且大方慷慨，布鲁斯不断对自己说，对这个男人产生爱慕之情是很正常的事，因为谁不会呢？

根据大街小巷的报纸媒体传闻，这世上有半数人都爱慕着托尼.史塔克。

之后一个礼拜，他花了半打时间左思右想要不要走人的问题。他之所以还在这儿，是因为他知道托尼需要他协助掩护绝境病毒，而他亦想研制出自己的那份。

布鲁斯估摸着绝境病毒对他而言可能不会太给力；另一个自己在他身上造成的机理变化是积重难返的。甚至都无从知晓绝境病毒是否进得去，除非它能在短时间内翻新他的全身。

如此讽刺。另一个自己似乎让布鲁斯得以免除任何形式的伤害，而反过来，它也近乎没可能放他走。

不过布鲁斯还是有其他的工作要做的。他将时间平均分配开，试图不去在意托尼其实对下一份试剂的制作并不是很上心。因为托尼目前需要他，而布鲁斯也无意离开。

他们正在顶楼审阅弧反应堆的图纸。这时召唤复仇者的电话打断进来。“我们需要班纳博士参与这次任务。” 寇森说道。

布鲁斯听得出寇森的催促，于是他说道：“我马上就到。”

托尼一挂上电话，布鲁斯便开口：“托尼，我可能没法继续给你打掩护了。如果你还想守住秘密，就得小心行事。”

“我完全有能力做好隐蔽工作。”托尼回道。“要保密的人可是我，记得么？”

布鲁斯点点头。“你——小心就好。当我——不是自己的时候，我可做不了太多。”

“我会没事的。”托尼保证道，听起来却不大让人放心。“我状态可好着呢，记得么？”

“我记得，”布鲁斯淡然作答，“只是别让其他人知道了。”

托尼咧开嘴。“嘿，放轻松，大家伙。有我在呢。”

布鲁斯对此半信半疑，但他也做不了更多。“好吧。”

“话说回来，我这儿有份礼物给你。”托尼说道。

布鲁斯皱起眉头，“托尼，他们五分钟之后就要来接我。没时间了。”

“我穿上战甲只需要三十秒。”托尼回道。“而且他们实际上还要过八分钟才会到。清场工作超时了。” 

见布鲁斯点了头，托尼便掏出一根外形像是黑色皮质细绳的东西，将它套进布鲁斯的右手。“这玩意我一变身就会断的。”布鲁斯抗拒道。

“它可以延展到原长的十五倍。”托尼回复道。“而且我还在制作一条裤子。必须让这材料具备极强的伸缩性和抗打击力。”

布鲁斯指了指腕带，“这究竟是什么？”

“这是一个发信器，”托尼解释道，“以防另一个你在任务完成之后远走高飞了。这个信号不会被任何人或者器械追踪到，除非他们弄到了绝境病毒。有了这个，我就能第一个找到你。我保证会带上裤子的。”

布鲁斯感到胸口涌起一阵异样的跃动。“谢谢你。”

“我会照顾好你的。”托尼坚定地说道。“来吧，我们该走了。可不能让其他人看光了活的绝境病毒。”说着他迈出脚步，装甲追随着他的身形自动组装起来。这情景引得布鲁斯流露出惊叹敬畏的神色。

虽说布鲁斯了解绝境病毒的运作原理，但他一部分大脑依然将之视作魔法，而非科学。他注视着钢铁战衣的零件绕着托尼悬浮，铿铿锵锵地组合联结。

这或许将是他最后一次变身。布鲁斯努力说服自己打消这样的臆测。过高的期望最好还是不要做，不管解药有多么可能被研制出来。

他再次摸了摸腕带，拇指由外向里摩挲了一圈。他试着什么都不去想。

 

~~~~~

 

托尼喜欢大家伙——毕竟浩克救过他的命。自那以后他始终对他满怀感激。

但大家伙并不是布鲁斯。托尼收听着通讯器里其他人的声音。他想念布鲁斯的声线。

这有些愚蠢。因为布鲁斯终究会离开；托尼不能将留他在身边视作理所当然。

今天的反派又是一个典型的企图侵略世界的疯狂科学家。他这回带来的是经过基因改造的蜘蛛，混合着机械种，以及一群喽啰。

在扫除蜘蛛方面，浩克是一股必要的助力。托尼将弹药射向一只从芝加哥的艾森豪威尔大道跳起的巨型蜘蛛，一面用电子眼监视着他。几乎所有人都已被疏散， 道理上不会造成什么伤亡，除非有人藏了起来。托尼把街上所有的摄像头都看了个遍，细心地操控着它们，同时也努力不让别人察觉这个事实。

“寡妇！”他蓦地高呼道，摄像头显示异种蜘蛛们正准备埋伏她，“在你后面！”

托尼并未身处于她附近，诚然，所以这不是一个好时机。为了让自己的千里眼没有表现得太过明显，他慌忙提速飞驰过去。

就在这刻，浩克不知从何处冒了出来，咆哮着，双脚踩上蜘蛛的后背，轧出的内脏溅了娜塔莎一身。娜塔莎对此的反应仅只是一个略微作呕的表情。“谢谢你，”她礼貌地说道，“钢铁侠，你刚说什么来着？”

他嗡嗡飞过她的头顶。“只是在担心你们的情况罢了。”

“我们没事，”娜塔莎果断地说，“你再去多消灭几只蜘蛛吧。”

“这足以让人患上蜘蛛恐惧症了，你知道的。”托尼抱怨道。根据他的传感器，浩克正朝另一个方向跃去，似乎在寻找下一个可以摧毁的目标。

“很多人都把蜘蛛看作是创造力的表率呢。”克林特说道。

托尼翻了个白眼，尽管他知道克林特看不见。“它们可真能干，”他开口，“而我只想这些怪物死翘翘。我才不鸟蜘蛛有多他妈的特别。” 

“我没说我喜欢它们，”克林特嘟囔着回道，“我只是说有人喜欢。”

“巴顿，你还需要多少支爆破箭头？”托尼问。

克林特再次嚷道：“至少多过我现有的库存。”

通过交通摄像头和卫星的测定，托尼看到弓箭手正位于一栋建筑物的楼顶，射击目标是一堆正爬上建筑物逼近队长和他自己的怪兽们。

于是托尼激活装甲内部的微型导弹，一连发射六枚，随即将它们引爆。虫怪的内脏同时飞溅在克林特和队长的身上。

托尼隔着面具弯起嘴角，“不用谢我。” 

“操你的，”科特林短促地说，“说真的，我操你的。”

托尼偷乐起来，“至少你不会成为蜘蛛们的盘中餐了。”

“回去工作。”寇森说道。

托尼遵命地用手炮击倒另外几只蜘蛛，然后飞回队长的位置。一只蛛脚眼看着就要戳进他身子。托尼对它发起猛攻，随后又飞开去对付围堵娜塔莎的机械怪物们。

“史塔克，我们需要你去范布伦地铁站，”寇森发出通告，接着加上一句，“如果发现情况就请立即处理，或者让班纳博士上阵。”

“我会的。”托尼回复道。

怪物的数量渐渐消减了。托尼觉得自己应该没露出马脚。但就在这刹那，他目击到一个推着童车、怀抱婴儿的男子。这名男子显然因为孩子的缘故没能撤离现场，而仅剩的几只机械蜘蛛正向他那边移动过去。

托尼没法及时赶到。离他们最近的是娜塔莎——但托尼没有理由得知这一切。

这不会有任何好处；但托尼还是准备亮一手。

“寡妇，西边的街区有只蜘蛛正准备攻击一个男人和两个小孩，”托尼说道，清楚她到底可以跑多快，“你用点速度应该能够赶上。”

一阵静默后，她说道：“我这就去。”

“帮我个忙！”史蒂夫呼唤道，声音听起来像是被呛住了。托尼没等寇森提供讯息；他直接用了自己的信号源确定了史蒂夫的位置。

托尼俯冲下去，抓住那人的外套后摆，用力将他兜开。“你杀了我的宝贝们！”他四肢挥舞着大叫大喊。于是托尼给了他一记轻晃。 

“别乱动，”他命令道，一只手制住对方的双腕。这人个头很大，身高超过六英尺，全身都是肌肉，体重将近四百磅。难怪史蒂夫会处于劣势。托尼心想。“要是你没放他们在大庭广众作乱，它们就不会死了。”

男子没有停手，“它们是纯洁的！它们可以将世界净化，然后送回到它真正的主人那里！”

一队神盾局的特工赶到现场，从托尼手中接过这名男子。“交由我们看管吧，长官。”其中一人请示。

“好极，”托尼道，“请便吧。”

“有人知道班纳博士的位置么？”寇森问。

“我知道。”托尼应答着，朝那个方向赶过去。

他找到布鲁斯的时候，对方正颤颤巍巍从地上爬起。他的衬衫被撕毁，裤子破成碎片。“嗨，”布鲁斯艰难地开口，“我们打完了么？”

“打倒了所有的蜘蛛，以及在背后发号施令的家伙。”托尼慰藉他。“你还好么？”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩膀，“跟往常差不多，你呢？”

“我也没事。”托尼回答。

布鲁斯挑起眉毛，露出探询的神情，“你守住你的秘密没？”

托尼展了展肩膀，觉得答案极有可能是否定的。

这时寇森的声音刺入托尼的耳朵：“我们在附近搭了一个办事处。需要做一个汇报。”

托尼蹙起眉头：“等我脱掉战衣。”

“当然有空给你做这个。”寇森即答。

“实际上我有一个便捷卸装的系统，”托尼拐弯抹角地说，“就是有点闹心的小难受。”

“我希望你尽快完事。”寇森果断下言。

托尼叹了口气，“我们马上就来。”

托尼跟随布鲁斯穿越街道。他赤着脚，绕开各种尖利物体。经验告诉托尼无需对他提供任何帮助，否则会收到布鲁斯非一般有趣的反应。

直到他们抵达临时指挥部时，托尼才想起他并没有收到地址。他只是从监听器以及安防摄像头里随随便便就查到了。

好吧，现在为时已晚。托尼只能寄希望于战场的局势让人无暇顾及他已经可以眼观六路耳听八方的事实。

史蒂夫在建筑的大厅里遇到他们。看见衣衫褴褛的布鲁斯，他指向大厅外的洗手间。“寇森说他已经叫了工作人员为你安置战衣，托尼。”

“多谢了。”他飞快地说道，就当史蒂夫递过来的透着些许疑虑的凌厉眼神是一种错觉。

门一锁上，托尼的装甲就飞散开，堆起在角落里。布鲁斯剥下身上的破布。托尼努力不去看，但还是在对方将一件T恤衫套过头顶时忍不住偷瞄了一眼他身后精壮的背脊。

“这就是我为何不喜欢穿太高档的原因。”布鲁斯回视他道。

“好在我有足够的资金弥补一切战损。 ”托尼回答。

“你准备了吗？”布鲁斯问，两脚穿进一双拖鞋里。

托尼耸了耸肩，“应该吧。”

其余人都在等他们。娜塔莎和克林特已经洗掉了身上残留的蜘蛛内脏。寇森看起来和往常一样面无表情。“谢谢你们加入。”

布鲁斯点点头，在史蒂夫身旁落座；托尼则坐在他对面。寇森开始发表报告，但托尼没去听他。

他稍稍动下脑子就能获悉天下事，何必劳神去听别人讲他都已经知道的细节呢？

蓦地托尼感觉有人从桌子底下踢了他一脚，这才反应过来寇森正在冲他说话。“怎么了？”

“您有什么需要补充的么，史塔克先生？”寇森问道。 

“我这会儿还没想到。”托尼回以一个虚与委蛇的笑。

寇森把眉毛一挑，“您还未解释您是如何获知每个人的实时位置的。您怎么知道罗曼诺夫探员与巴顿探员遇到了困难，怎么知道罗杰斯队长所在何处，以及这次会议的地址？”

托尼清了清嗓子，“我不晓得你在说什么。”

他看得出来，没人对他饰演的无辜买账。

“你知道那一家门在哪儿，”娜塔莎戳穿道，“赶在所有人之前。而那时你并不在附近，也没在我旁边。”

托尼张开嘴巴企图转移话题，但布鲁斯迎上了他的视线，并轻微地摇了摇头。

托尼明白他的意思；如果他现在说谎，或者继续隐瞒，队友们就很难在今后的战斗中再听从他的指令了，因为他们不知道托尼是怎么得知这些信息的。

这是事关安防的问题，事关信任的问题。托尼没得选择。

他耸耸肩，“我改进了战甲，使得我现在能够更快捷地获取信息。”

布鲁斯使了个眼色，不意外地被寇森捕捉到。“班纳博士？您介意跟大家分享一下么？”

“我们采用纳米技术创造出了一个生物增幅系统，用以增进托尼对战衣的控制，提高了抗力、承重、速度，”布鲁斯补充道，“同时也提供了托尼摄取各种信息的途径。”

托尼抿嘴一笑，“我有顺风耳了，我可以通过街边的摄像头以及卫星供图看到你们。”

布鲁斯僵了一下，其他人则表情不一地瞪向托尼。寇森未有反应，娜塔莎面若冰霜，克林特略感厌恶，史蒂夫则显得有些发愁。

“嘿，我没事，”托尼声明道，“我感觉比过去都要好。更重要的是，我可以随时随地穿上战甲，再也不用担心被逮个措手不及了。”他举起一只手演示，看到布鲁斯起身去开门，赶在金属手套即将捅碎会议室的玻璃墙之前。

手套滑进他掌中。而托尼观察到，只有克林特表现出略微的吃惊。布鲁斯没在看他，寇森和娜塔莎依然不动声色，史蒂夫的面容则有些担忧。 

“长此以往会对你造成什么副作用么？”史蒂夫问道。

托尼摇了摇头，“没，不会有副作用。我好极了。”

“他的健康状况比从前好了很多。”布鲁斯坦诚道。“事情都进行得很顺利。” 

寇森冷厉地瞟了布鲁斯一眼，“我很惊讶您会同意跟他做这些，班纳博士。”

“我想确保此事步上正轨。”布鲁斯简单作答。“事实也确如此。我会继续监视他的。”

史蒂夫摇首。“你怎么会做这种事？”他问道，听起来有些迷惑不解，“而且你为什么不告诉我们呢？”

“你们所有人都应该知道为什么的。”托尼回道。“你不需要穿上哪件衣服才能变成美国队长，史蒂夫。如果我没穿战衣被抓，那就麻烦了。”

史蒂夫缓缓点头，“好吧，但你为什么不告诉我们？”

托尼不适地动了动身子，不太乐意承认他没告诉团队的理由，一部分是因为他连Pepper都还没通达呢。

“我们不甚确定它的功效究竟如何，”布鲁斯说道，“我们也不希望任何人获悉绝境病毒的信息。”

“玛雅.汉森因为绝境病毒被杀了。”寇森忽道。

托尼眨了眨眼，“你知道这消息？”

“我知道它的存在；我并不知道她把东西捎给了你。”寇森回答。“我觉得你将它掩藏起来是对的。她三周前被杀，可能是因为有人想要染指那项研究。”

托尼觉察到寇森没问他是否拥有更多，也没问托尼对这项研究了解多少。“这个嘛，他们是没可能了。”他回答。

“看得出他们没有。”寇森发出指示。“你们大家可以走了。”

虽然心底有种落差感，但托尼还是很高兴能够获准离开。他早恨不得就地召来战衣直接走人，但是收住了念头，因为他需要载布鲁斯一起回纽约。

“你走吧，”布鲁斯说道，微微动了动肩膀，“我回大厦再见你。”

“你确定？”托尼问。

布鲁斯露出一个怅然的笑，“是啊，走吧。我知道你讨厌等待。”

他确实讨厌等待。于是托尼披上战甲，离开，纵身跃入广阔的天空。

 

~~~~~

 

最终，布鲁斯还是跟包括寇森在内的其余复联成员们一起乘机回程。昆式战机刚起飞，机舱内就如期陷入一片难堪的寂静中。史蒂夫的面色则流露出些许责备。

“若有任何疑问请不必客气，我会回答的。”他终究开口道。“既然事情已经露馅，我欠你们一个交代。”

“试剂的效用究竟到什么地步了？”寇森问道。

寇森是个值得信赖的人。布鲁斯觉得可以绝境病毒的底牌亮给他看。“绝境病毒之于托尼的成效就如同血清之于史蒂夫。”他坦言道。

史蒂夫摇了摇头，“那为何托尼不把反应堆取出来呢？它应该可以实现的吧？”

“他不想取出来，”布鲁斯答道，“我同意他的理由。反应堆给了他更多的力量，它现在是他的一部分。”

“所以，他现在比人类更接近机器吗？”克林特问。

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“听着，他依然是托尼。我并没有观察到任何显著的人格变化。他对战甲的操控更得心应手了。你们也已经见识到了他的能耐。”

“我以为那正是克林特的担心之处。” 娜塔莎低声道。“不过你比任何人都更了解控制，布鲁斯。所以如果你觉得他是有的，我相信你的判断。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼，为这份敞开心扉的信任略感意外。“那我谢谢你了？”

娜塔莎耸肩打消他的疑惑。“克林特清醒过来的样子我可是深有体会的。”

片刻的静默，克林特嘀咕道：“说到点子上了。”布鲁斯亦颔首。

然而史蒂夫依然有些顾虑。“这是个很大的变化，”他下定论道，“我知道托尼说他可以应付，但是——”

布鲁斯晃了晃肩膀。“如果它出了问题，我会告知你们的。”他允诺道。“托尼不会有事。” 史蒂夫看起来仍没被说服，他只好继续补充，“下次发生诸如此类的事情，我们会在出任务之前跟你们通气。”

做完这个保证，布鲁斯感到有些释然。他知道这是必要的。队员们彼此之间必须建立信任，哪怕只有那么一丁点。如果他俩继续这样神神秘秘，其他人就不会再相信托尼——或者他自己了。

当然，布鲁斯没打算告诉任何人他俩还有一份绝境病毒试剂，他也没透露准备剔除浩克的计划。因为没人说得准病毒一定会奏效，而且布鲁斯也不敢说队友们得知他的意图之后会有什么反应。

关于大家伙的存在究竟是恩赐还是负担，它对敌人造成的破坏是否值得与它组队的风险，这始终都是一个问题。布鲁斯早已明确他的战线，但同时，亦是他在与浩克分享同一个身体，让它拥有了第二个视角。

况且，倘若绝境病毒真起效了，他们必然会告知其他成员；反之，就算不披露试验亦无大碍。

“你俩看起来走得很近。”史蒂夫提点道。

布鲁斯没去细想他俩走得究竟有多近，否则他又得被迫近距离审视一下自己对托尼的感情了。“我们是朋友。”他中规中矩地答道。“好朋友。”

史蒂夫露出一个深思的表情。“这挺好的。”

对此布鲁斯不知该作何解。“是啊。”他最后说道，觉得时常与周围格格不入的史蒂夫也挺可怜。“你知道，你可以常来大厦坐坐。”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“如果你俩出什么事，我总会来的。” 

布鲁斯翘起嘴角，“那就请便了。”

史蒂夫报以一个微笑，克林则哼了一声。“我怀疑没人阻挡得了你们两个疯狂科学家捅出的篓子。”他讥笑道。

布鲁斯以为克林特开起玩笑是一个好现象。“噢，你这没良心的。”他回击道。

“你是在质疑我的能力么？”寇森询问。

克林特偏过头回以一脸吃瘪的笑颜：“长官，我可没说啊，长官。”

寇森摇了摇头。“如果您需要帮助，请致电我，班纳博士。毕竟我也处理过史蒂夫的问题。”

布鲁斯含笑道：“谢谢你的提议，不过我觉得我能照应周全。”

他们获准降落在肯尼迪机场。当他望见正静候在某辆天价豪车内的托尼时，布鲁斯有些惊讶。“我还以为不会在这里遇到你呢。”他坦诚道。

托尼耸了耸肩，“我可不想让你打车回家。”

布鲁斯生出些异样的感动，“谢了。”

他们坐上了车。待布鲁斯挥别其余队友，托尼问道：“所以，你都透露了多少给他们啊？”

“足够多的，”布鲁斯温和地答道，“足以让你不惹上麻烦。”

“有你在真是太好了，”托尼道，“总得有人替我缓冲一下。”

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“你可以试着自己去做的，你知道。”

托尼挑眉，“他们不会明白，他们永远都不会明白。”

“你试一下又不会死，”布鲁斯指出，“他们可是你的朋友。”

“严格来说，他们是我们的朋友。”托尼回嘴道。“你会把你自己的那份绝境病毒的计划告诉他们么？”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“如果成功了我就告诉他们。在确定结果之前，抱以任何希望都是没意义的。”

“你不觉得他们会舍不得另一个你么？”托尼问。

布鲁斯眼神坚定地望向窗外。“这正是我担心的事情之一，实话说。”

托尼凝望他一眼，开口，声音里饱含真诚。“嘿，他们喜欢你。大家伙是个好帮手，但他并不是暖烘烘惹人爱的类型。”

“那我就算是吗？”

托尼耸肩，“想说你是队里的调和剂的意思。他们信任你。”

布鲁斯动了动身子，记起娜塔莎说过的关于托尼可不可靠以及她对布鲁斯决断的信任。他想不通为何她会在自己身上灌注这样的信念；他并不觉得自己有这份资格。

“怎么了？”托尼问。

布鲁斯耸耸肩，“不用在意。离下一份试剂准备好还要多久？”

托尼迟疑了一下。“我不知道。我得先忙其他事务。”

布鲁斯不知道自己能否相信托尼，但他不打算再争论了。绝境病毒越早就绪，布鲁斯就越早知道它的效用——如果没用，这意味着布鲁斯搜寻解药已全然无望。

若要他实话实说，布鲁斯并不指望绝境病毒会奏效；他可没那种运气。

“是的，好吧，”布鲁斯说道，“我理解。”

“我已经在进行中了，”托尼执拗地道，“只是它有点复杂。等我一搞定这些任务，就全情投入去做那个。”

“没关系的，托尼，”布鲁斯安慰他道，“我们只有一次较真的机会。”

“而我们一定会成的。”托尼允诺道。“没问题的。”

布鲁斯点头，“是的，一定。”

托尼将车停进大厦的地下车库。“听着，可能我之前没提起过，但还是谢谢你一直陪着我，以及为这一切提早回来。你本不必这么做的。”

“是的，但我已经做了，”布鲁斯说道，“只要你需要，我都会到场。”

托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，“我就知道你靠得住。”

接下来几天，布鲁斯始终没过问绝境病毒的情况。除了托尼到访他的实验室，或者叫布鲁斯去他那边，其余时间他都集中精力做着自己的工作。他依然躲避着Pepper，因为不想在托尼坦白之前冒任何泄密的风险。

有一晚他和他们一起吃晚餐，他觉察到房间内的凝重气氛。Pepper的笑容在布鲁斯的眼中越发凉薄，不过他并未去深究原因亦或者细想问题所在。

如若他们的关系即将终结，布鲁斯不想成为见证，他不想有自己要负责任的感觉。

低头做人很容易做到；布鲁斯拥有丰富的保持与世无争的经验。他忙活着一份花了几个月以来的业余时间写成的论文，开始第三次校对他的算式。

已经临近提交发表了，但他有点犹豫，因为距离他上次署名发稿已有很长一段时间。一旦他重新开始发文，就相当于承认他已经向前看了。他要恢复到事故发生前的那个自己。

诚然，他将要走的方向有点不同以往。他会更多关注生化和生物工程方面，而非核物理，但终究会慢慢地回到纯粹的科研界当中去。

诚惶诚恐地，布鲁斯保存好他的文章，然后发给托尼审阅。他知道托尼会明白他又开始发表论文此举蕴含的意义。

他并未等很久。托尼的声音不到三十分钟就从通讯器另一边传过来。“拜托告诉我你会发表这篇文章的。”

“我想请你评审我的算式。”布鲁斯回道。

“先说你会发表嘛。”

“倘若我没那个打算，我可不会写了还发给你的。”布鲁斯平和地说道。“所以，你愿意么？”

“我已经开工了，”托尼回道，“鉴于你现在有间歇，何不过来跟我一道呢？”

布鲁斯找不出拒绝的理由，而且今天这时间应该没有遭遇Pepper的风险。“我马上就到。”

他一进门，托尼便说：“我在研制绝境病毒。帮我个忙，看下我的进度好么？你比我更了解大家伙的生理构造。”

“这我可不敢保证，”布鲁斯回道，“他在的时候我都没意识的。”

“你还是看一下吧，”托尼鼓动道，“我可能一个礼拜就能搞定了，即便跟其他的事项同时进行。这段时间你能呆在这儿么？”

布鲁斯抖抖肩膀，“再久一点或许也没问题。之前的旅程我已经提早结束了，其他的安排暂时也没有。”

托尼给了他一个闪亮的微笑，“你的意思是说，你会无限期地留在这里么？”

“暂时，”布鲁斯同意道，心想托尼惹麻烦与否或许全在于他。 

“看一下代码吧，”托尼说道，“我来检查你的算式。”

布鲁斯无法用托尼那样的速度阅览代码，更不用说现在对方已被绝境病毒升了级。但比起之前，布鲁斯已经进步了很多。他意识到这比以往任何一次都更可能治愈他。这就是他要的。 

他一行一行地筛查，惊叹于面前这些程式的繁复与优美。托尼以前就很有才华，而现在更是——

“好吧，我自己可做不出比这更优秀的运算了。”托尼赞许地说道。“你打算投到哪里？你计划为这个过滤系统申请专利么？” 

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“我不想把它占为己有。这个体系可以拯救很多生命。” 

“那么，给它专利然后用途免费。”托尼回道。“但得把你的名字写上去，这样你就有权力进行转让了。”

布鲁斯点点头，“有道理。”

“我总是有道理的，”托尼回道，“你将拯救许许多多的人。”

“我会努力的。”布鲁斯说道。

托尼伸出一只手，金属手套随即飞过来。“来吧，布鲁斯！看看我们已经达成的成就。你和我，我们要去征服世界了——或者拯救世界。”布鲁斯知道托尼又在卖弄风骚了，用他的定向立场令实验仪器们当空悬浮在他四周。“是时候释放一下了！”

布鲁斯听见门开启的细微声响。他别过身，看到Pepper走了进来。撞见物体们绕着托尼头顶飞行的场景时，她脸上升起惊恐的表情。

这属于布鲁斯经历过的事态极其严重的时刻之一。他向门的方向挪了一步。

“托尼，你干了什么？”Pepper质问道，声音提高了半个八度，“这是啥？” 

托尼立即收敛，操控着所有物件缓缓落下。“Pepper，我没事。”他机械地说道。

“你不会没事！”Pepper叫喊出声，“这是啥玩意儿？你究竟都干了些什么？”

“这是战甲的一个改进版本，”托尼说道，“我现在能在任何地方调用它了，你看。”说着金属手套滑进他的手里。

布鲁斯依然向门的方向挪动过去，祈祷他能在卷进这场争吵之前逃开。 

“你知情么？”Pepper转向布鲁斯，责问道。

“别，”托尼艰涩地开口，“是我找他帮忙的，他在这儿是因为我。”

“还有谁知道这件事？”Pepper问。

托尼犹豫不决得厉害，于是Pepper再次转身面向布鲁斯。“难以置信你会纵容他对自己做出这样的行径。”

“我说了不关他的事！”托尼吼道。

而后布鲁斯跑起来，跌跌撞撞地出了门，彻彻底底地离开大厦。他不知道自己将去往何处，但只要不在那栋建筑里，什么地方都行。

 

~~~~~~~~~~

托尼以前也跟Pepper发生过特别激烈的争吵，包括好几次他都确信要闹到分手、她将要离开他的地步。

但这一次，他知道从开始时就不一样了。Pepper从起初的惊慌中缓过神后，变得十分冷静。

“我希望你告诉我你为何要这么做，为何我是最后才知道的那个人。”布鲁斯逃走之后，她平静地说道。

托尼不知该说什么，该作何解释。而这正是他没把事情告诉她的最大原因所在。“你还记得在我叫布鲁斯回来之前遭遇的那次攻击么？”

Pepper不悦地扭了扭嘴角，“你遭受了枪击。”

“当时我没法召唤战衣，”托尼回道，“于是我意识到需要做一点改进。有个同行寄了一款新技术给我，叫作‘绝境病毒’。而我现在可以控制战甲，在任意地方传唤它。我这么做是为了保障我的——我们的——安全。” 

Pepper吞咽了一下，“它还能做什么？”

托尼绽开笑脸，“我可以用大脑连接卫星通讯和计算机。”

Pepper的手机铃声响起，托尼随即说道：“你接听试试看。“

Pepper紧盯着他，依言照做。即刻，他看到她的睁大了双眼，同时听到一个属于他自己的微弱回音从话筒那头传来。“瞧？免提了。”

“托尼，你根本都没动口。”她说道，挂上电话。

“史塔克先生希望我转告您那并没有必要，”Jarvis说道，“在他能够用大脑接入计算机的时候。”

Ppper深沉地吸了口气，“那你本来打算什么时候才告诉我呢，托尼？”

布鲁斯为他的成就所震撼，而Pepper显然没怎么有。但这并不足为奇。Pepper从来就不欣赏战甲的事，而且还讨厌托尼以身犯险。

“Pep——”

“这过程有多危险？”她继续道，声线再次一次上扬。“考虑到你都叫来了布鲁斯而没有独自行事，那肯定是相当棘手了。” 

托尼叹出一口气。“是有些风险，”他承认道，“这也是为何布鲁斯会在这儿——因为旁观者清嘛。”

“你还没回答我的问题呢。”她说道。“你原本打算什么时候告诉我？” 

“说句公道话，你一连问了两个问题，所以——”

“托尼。”

托尼打住了嘴。“我是想告诉你的。”他坦言。“我试过，我本来都快跟你说了。只是——我觉得你会不高兴的。”

“还有谁知道？”Pepper质询道。

托尼咽了口唾沫，“上礼拜集结的时候队里其他人也都发现了。他们觉察到了不同寻常的迹象，于是我别无选择。”

Pepper用手揉了揉眼睑，“我明白了。”

“我很抱歉，”他焦切地说道，感觉到一丝恐慌。“我知道我应该跟你说的，我只是——我不知该从何说起。”

她再次望向他，目光干涩，眼眶却通红。“你还没明白过来，是么？”她问。

托尼皱起眉头，“我不明白。”

“你在半路上叫布鲁斯回来，而他就那么回来了。关于这个绝境什么的玩意儿你跟别人都没提，而他却为你保密。你在掩护他，托尼。你所有时间都跟他呆在一块儿。而我理解，他是你的朋友。可你做了这些却偏偏我是最后一个知情的人！”她爆发道。“我总是最后一个知情的人，我再也受不了这档子事了。”

托尼感觉到肚子被猛冲了一拳。Pepper将这番话脱口而出后，她自己也微感震惊。“我爱你，”他征求道，“我爱着你，拜托请别这样。”

“我一直都明白我必须将你分享，”Pepper回道，“将你分给工作，分给战衣，分给复仇者们。但这事——你把自己变成了别的东西，却不跟我讲一声。我真怀疑我是否还在你所谓的头等大事清单里面。”

她的神色决绝。托尼不知该说什么才能让她回心转意。他觉得或许已无望了。但他不怪她。“我不想失去你。”他执着地道。

Pepper摇了摇头。“你已经失去我了。这就是问题所在。”她叹息一声。“我需要离开一段时间。我不会——不会离开史塔克工业。我只是不能跟你在一起。”没等托尼应答，她又说道，“几天后我再打你电话，别联系我。”

托尼目视她离开，随后脑袋沉入双手中。Pepper讲得确有道理，可他依然深爱着她。失去她令他难以忍受。

回过头来思考，托尼本应该能够预见这个，但他却没有。他早清楚她不会原谅他，只是没料到Pepper的离去会成为绝境病毒的一个副作用。

猛然间，他起身，走出实验室，径直奔向离他所在的住宅区最近的一家人头攒动的酒吧。他稍费了一点心查到布鲁斯的位置。发信器显示他位于跟大厦相隔约六个街区的一家咖啡店里。托尼知道他会回来的。只是以防万一，他给布鲁斯发了一条短信，告诉他危机已经解除了。

当布鲁斯再次现身的时候，托尼刚好将他最好的一瓶苏格兰威士忌喝到一半。他在沙发上托尼的身旁落座，二人的肩膀相抵在一起。

“她走了。”托尼静静地说道。

“你喝了多少？”布鲁斯问。

托尼苦涩地大笑一声，“根本还远远不够呢。谢老天没让绝境病毒戒了我的酒。我不知道史蒂夫是怎么做到的。”

布鲁斯颔首，“你想让我留你一个人在这儿么？”

托尼哽咽，“不，并不想。”

“好。”布鲁斯简短地说，稍稍向托尼靠拢了一点，让他们从肩膀到膝盖都偎依在了一起。“只要你需要尽管开口。”

他们就一直保持着那样的姿势，直到托尼一杯杯地把自己灌到不省人事。

 

~~~~~

临近半夜，布鲁斯协助托尼躺上床，然后在床头柜上搁置了一杯水和几片阿司匹林。

“Jarvis，他醒来之后麻烦告知我一声。”布鲁斯吩咐道，随后便去往自己的房间。

“遵命，班纳博士。”Jarvis保证道。

布鲁斯真心期望托尼能够整晚都睡过去，毕竟他喝了如此分量的苏格兰威士忌。然而Jarvis在三点左右就叫醒了他，告诉他托尼已起床，并在工作间里了。“史塔克先生说，倘若您还想睡，不用现在就过去。”Jarvis满怀歉意地说道。

“他还醉着么？”布鲁斯困倦地问。

“我觉得没有，”Jarvis回道，“他还要我和您说，他这会儿没在喝酒，他决不会在做跟您有关的那个项目时喝酒的。”

至少这意味着一些东西了。于是布鲁斯说道：“请过几个小时再叫醒我吧。”

起床铃比布鲁斯预期地早了许多，不过他还是翻身下床，穿上近在手边的衣服，然后去实验室加入托尼。

他绝不打算无谓地留托尼一个人在那里。

房内正煮着一壶咖啡，布鲁斯径直走过去倒了一杯。

“你还可以再睡会儿的。”托尼说道，眼睛并没看向布鲁斯。

布鲁斯发现至少有三个不同的任务正显示在实验室四面的屏幕上——绝境病毒，一项纳米科技，以及最新款反应堆的图纸。“我没事，”布鲁斯回道，“你感觉怎样了？”

“我没有宿醉的不适感，如果你担心这事的话。”托尼说道。

“我没担心这事，”布鲁斯回道，“而且我问你的也不是这事。”

托尼僵了一下，“我会没事的。眼下，我需要工作。你无须一直陪在我身边。”

“那就可惜了，”布鲁斯说道，“因为我没打算去任何地方。”

托尼瞪了他一眼，表情松弛下来，“现在的我可不是一个好伴儿。”

“我无所谓，”布鲁斯答道，“反正我不想去任何地方。”

托尼点点头，“那你介意帮我看下这些纳米科技的设计稿么？我想检查一遍绝境病毒，搞定战衣的一些建模。” 

“行。”布鲁斯明白托尼其实不需要他参与帮忙，但这个项目给了他们凑在一起的借口，所以他还是应下了。

托尼没有多说；他游走在一个又一个的项目之间，样子看上去像是着了魔。午饭时间到，而他似乎并没有用餐的打算，于是布鲁斯为他二人点了单，并将一份三明治塞进他手里。“快吃。”他命令道。

“我不需要吃饭，”托尼发话道，“我需要工作。”

“那就一边工作一边吃吧。”布鲁斯回道，保持着四平八稳的声线。

托尼瞟了他一眼，“好吧。”

布鲁斯强迫他在晚餐的时候歇了一会儿，尽管从托尼心不在焉的态度看来，他十分怀疑对方依然没消停。对此他不予评置，只为托尼总算吃了点东西而感到欣慰。

不用说，托尼刚一吃完就又开始饮酒了。

“我相信她总有一天会走出来的。”托尼在灌进半瓶威士忌之后开口道。“你知道吗？这可是我拥有过的最长的一段感情了。”

布鲁斯摇摇头，“不，我并不知道。”

“我早该料到这一切的，”托尼说道，看向布鲁斯，“是吧？没有先见之明真是愚蠢。”

“我觉得你并不希望任何一段感情走向终结。”布鲁斯婉转地说。

托尼斜视向他，“你觉得这会长久么？”

布鲁斯眨眨眼皮，“我觉得什么会长久？”

“这个——咱俩，”托尼回道，醉意朦胧地拂手示意，显然指他和布鲁斯。

布鲁斯想说自己还没琢磨过会存在“咱俩”的说法，不过他克制住了，因为估计这绝非托尼此刻乐意听的内容。“会的，我想。”

“但你会再次离开。”托尼抗议道。 

“我不知道，”布鲁斯回答，“也许吧，但我总会回来的。我向你保证。”鉴于托尼这会儿貌似有分享心事的意图，布鲁斯便询问道：“是我的错么？关于Pepper离开一事？”

“你不能啥都往自己肩上搁啊，大家伙。”托尼含糊地道。“这一切都特么我自己搞砸的。”

布鲁斯隙起双眼，“但我敢打包票，我在这里不会有任何好处。”

“我才不管呢。”托尼执拗地道。“我就是要你在这儿。”

即便布鲁斯的存在确实恶化了事态，但实话实话，他觉得有人希望他呆在旁边真是太好了。已有很长一段时间没有如此真心的感觉了。

托尼继续灌酒。他最近长了一个新肝脏或许是一件好事，绝境病毒让他免受了过度饮酒的不良反应。就像之前那个夜晚，托尼一直喝到意识将尽，而后布鲁斯将他拖上床。然而这一次，托尼捏住了他的手腕。 

“留在这儿。”他说道。

布鲁斯轻柔地缩回手，“你一定是醉了才会说出这种话。”

“我是醉了，”托尼回道，“求你了。”

布鲁斯心想是不是因为托尼觉得这床太空了些呢。“那就陪你一会儿吧。”他同意道，脱掉鞋子。

他在托尼身边躺下，凝视着天花板，静听托尼的呼吸渐渐趋于平稳。他觉得自己惹上大麻烦了。

 

~~~~~

 

在心底的某些角落，托尼悔恨着自己没法再体验宿醉了。这大体是因为他感觉宿醉造成的生理性不适能够吸引他的注意力，而不用面对着自己毁掉生平中最美好的事物而感到切骨之痛。

而且，即便既已接合绝境病毒的他依然能够喝醉，但醉酒的状态并不够持久。

醒来后他发现布鲁斯蜷缩在他身边，压着被子。托尼依稀记起昨晚自己恳求布鲁斯留下来的事。

Pepper的话语依然萦绕在他脑海。她近乎指责托尼用布鲁斯取代了她。托尼承认，至少从某种程度上来讲，这是实话。

而托尼也承认，他被布鲁斯吸引的地方不止一点点。但他还没打算将这些说出口。

他翻身下床。这时布鲁斯动了动，“托尼？”

“继续睡吧，”托尼说道，“我去搞一会儿战甲的事。”

“需要我陪你吗？”布鲁斯问道，半支起身。

托尼温情地摇了摇头，“不必了，我自己一个人能行。你需要睡眠。”

布鲁斯没再辩驳，从中托尼也意识到他是有多疲惫。“那我去自己床上吧。”布鲁斯说。

“留在这儿，”托尼指示道，“几个小时后我再见你，好么？”

不出片刻，布鲁斯就沉入了梦乡。而托尼站在原地，望着他。他是一个好朋友。但托尼清楚，在他生命中只存在一个常量——那就是工作。

一进实验室，托尼就把黑色安息日的音量调到最大，然后全身心投入到战衣的改进任务当中。他要让它变得更轻便、更灵活，并将绝境病毒带来的增益整合进去。在新部件塑形的期间，托尼回到绝境病毒的项目上。 

他依然纠结着要不要完成它。他深知一旦做成，就再没任何理由让布鲁斯继续留在纽约了，可他又欠着对方的人情。

托尼借工作分散着自己的注意力，几乎忘却了时间。他沉浸在各种数据、卫星反馈以及军方的通讯中，时而随手翻翻神盾局的电脑文件。

上午过半，布鲁斯手握着一瓶蛋白混合饮现身。“喝一点吧。”他提求道。 

托尼依然沉迷在信息的海洋中，因此没有回绝。

“你都忙了些什么？”布鲁斯问。

“绝境病毒的研制推进，比之前更多的神盾局的消息，还有一些新的有关战衣方面的改进。”托尼随口作答。

布鲁斯点头，表情像是有点没符合他的预期。“有什么是我可以做的么？”

托尼没有回话，因为他不好意思开口请求布鲁斯留下来。

“那你介意我在这儿作业么？”布鲁斯垂询道。

托尼扫了他一眼，“不，我的实验室就是你的。”

“如此甚好。”布鲁斯回答。

托尼凝滞了一下，而后清清嗓子，“我说啊，你不需要全天都陪着我。我不会有事的。” 

布鲁斯沉吟片刻问道，目光没有投向托尼，“我在这儿对你有用处么？”

“有。”托尼坦承。

布鲁斯耸耸肩膀，“那就这么着吧。”

于是争讨就这样结束了。

 

~~~~~

 

托尼马不停蹄地忙碌了又一个礼拜，布鲁斯则力所能及地跟上他的步伐。如果条件允许他尽量不让托尼独处。托尼看起来对他的参与感到十分欣慰，并且态度比布鲁斯惯见的老实严肃了许多。

“三天，”托尼突然发话道，“三天之后我们就可以开搞了。”

布鲁斯从正在阅读的一篇论文上抬起头，“再过三天搞什么？” 

“你的那份绝境病毒。”托尼回道。

“我们不能在这里搞。”布鲁斯说道。“假如另一个我现身，我们需要一个场所，在那里不会有造成严重损坏和伤亡的风险。”

托尼扬起眉毛，“在它发生作用的期间，你也需要挂瓶盐水呢，大家伙。”

“要么它起效，让我生长出新的细胞来，要么它失效，那就什么都不会发生。”布鲁斯条理分明地指出。“但我不能危及整座大厦。”

“不，你只会危及你自己。”托尼说完就改口。“这决不会发生。”

“我们需要采取安全措施。”布鲁斯郑重地说。“我没打算去死，明白？但我也不能连累任何其他人。但另一个我冒出来的可能性极大，哪怕只一会会儿，就算病毒确实起了效果。”

托尼露出举棋不定的模样，不过还是点了点头，“跟另一个你对打或许是个测试新战衣的好机会。我可以做些安排。”他忽地顿住。“该死。史蒂夫过来了。”

布鲁斯拧起眉头，“他会不会已经发现了——一些事情？”他不确定这种情况下提Pepper的名是否合宜。

“你指的是哪些事情啊？”托尼没好气地问道，“是你要用绝境病毒，还是Pepper离开我？”

“我指后者。”布鲁斯回道。“我们的计划他并不知情。他没可能知情的。”

“我可不知道他是怎么得知Pepper一事的，不过我不想见他，”托尼执意道，“你能不能——”

“——赶他走？”布鲁斯接过话柄，“好吧，行。那我就跟他说你身体不舒服好了。”

托尼拍了拍他的肩膀，“好呀。那我去做安排了。”

布鲁斯寻过去，发现史蒂夫窘迫地站在活动区大堂中央。“嘿，史蒂夫。”

“你好吗？”史蒂夫礼貌地问候。

布鲁斯耸耸肩膀，“闲在这儿呢，你呢？”

史蒂夫亦耸肩，“托尼怎么样了？”

“你从哪儿得知的？”布鲁斯反问。

“Peper告诉了菲尔，是他跟我说的。”史蒂夫回道。“他表示担忧。”

布鲁斯迟疑了一下，不想折损托尼的尊严。他不确定该向史蒂夫透露多少。“是菲尔请你过来的么？”

“他没叫我过来，”史蒂夫回答，“但我觉得这可以理解。”

布鲁斯点点头，“我现正照看着他。我不知还应该告诉你些什么。”

“那，发生了什么？”史蒂夫问。

布鲁斯晃晃脑袋，“这个我可说不好。但若你愿意，可以将之视为药剂的一项副作用。”

史蒂夫颔首，“你过得还好么？”

“好过从前，”布鲁斯坦承，“不用记挂我，我不会有事的。”

史蒂夫笑起来，“你是队伍的一份子，布鲁斯。记挂你属于我的职责。”

布鲁斯耸肩，“你想喝点什么吗？”

“不，不必了。既然确知你没事，我该放你回去工作了。”史蒂夫停了一下。“你还会继续跟他呆在一块儿，是吗？”

布鲁斯耸肩，“看样子是了。”

史蒂夫点头，“我会转告跟菲尔让他别再担心托尼的。”

布鲁斯希望他能言出必行。

 

~~~~~

 

托尼做好了既能够满足自己亦能够满足布鲁斯要求的安排。他在某个偏僻的地方弄到了一间小木屋，屋子里搬进各种医疗器械；他还尽可能缩短了蜕变所要耗费的时间。因为倘若布鲁斯不进行输液或者补充营养，他希望确保这段过程不会持续太久。

“选在蒙大拿？你当真？”当他们降落在博兹曼机场时，布鲁斯问道。

托尼耸肩，“这里很空旷。如果大家伙跑出来，有足够的地方供他撒野。我们有一间备齐了医用器材的田舍，与世隔绝。你会很安全，也不会伤害到其他任何人。”

“除了你。”布鲁斯低声道。

“我有绝境病毒护身呢，还记得么？”托尼驳斥道，“听着，这是一次测验新战衣的好机会。再之后你的病就会好，或者说正常了，随你喜欢吧。话说回来，你确定你真要这么做吗？”

布鲁斯神情纠结了片刻，点点头，“一定。”

“那我们就开始吧。”

托尼启动一辆租来的越野车，二人前往预定的小木屋。那地方确实一片荒凉。

布鲁斯走上楼梯，一面点头自语：“它会起效的。” 

“这活儿我可没偷一点懒哟。” 托尼鼓励他道。

“为此我表示感激，” 布鲁斯坦诚道，“不过我们也许应该在室外做，至少还有可能保全这间屋子。”

“赔一个小木屋的钱我还是有的。”托尼宣称。

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“托尼。”

“那就定明天了？”托尼征询道，“今晚我们就好好放松吧。”

布鲁斯递给了他一个古怪的眼神。“是，是，随你便吧。”他苦笑道，“那我做饭？”

“记得给我留一点啊，”托尼满脸堆笑地请求道，“在你昏迷期间总得让我有点东西吃。”

布鲁斯摇头，“我会做些比较健康的食物。”

“权由你做主，博士。”托尼开怀道。

遵循着默契，谁都没谈及明天将要进行的任务，抑或绝境病毒，抑或Pepper的名字。他们畅聊着——大部分是托尼在聊——大学时期的辉煌事迹、恶作剧，以及他们彼此都熟知的一些人物。 

布鲁斯灌下了远多于平时份量的红酒，或许是因为托尼不断地给他续杯，亦或许是因为他们准备做的事将可能造成可怕的后果。

托尼趁着浓重的醉意开口：“听着，我觉得我早就——早就该对你说声谢谢。”

布鲁斯转转眼珠，“你该谢我什么？”

“谢你一路陪着我，帮我完成绝境病毒，这些林林总总。”托尼挥舞着一只手回道。“你本不必做这些，而这些对我来说意味重大，这就是我想要说的。”

布鲁斯晃晃脑袋，“是你先给了我——算啦，就算我们扯平好了。”

“成。”托尼应道。“你会挺过去了。”

布鲁斯露出微笑，“我从未怀疑。”

房子里有一张双人床和一张折叠式沙发，但托尼还是将布鲁斯推搡着挪上床。“帮我个忙，今晚跟我一起睡好么？”

布鲁斯善解人意地看向他，“你这段时间是不是都没睡好？”

“我不需要很长的睡眠时间，不过你说得没错，”托尼犹豫片刻，加上一句，“而且这张床太大了。”

“好吧。”布鲁斯终于说道。“一般而言那种款式的沙发对你的背不太好。”

“说你自己呢，老头儿。”托尼戏谑道。

布鲁斯哼了一声，“你比我老呢，你清楚的。”

“就大两岁，”托尼回击道，敲敲自己的反应堆，“而且就算你那样想，我的器官可都是新生的，我觉得我才是更年轻的那个。”

“闭嘴吧你。”布鲁斯回道，并没有生气的意思。“在我醉倒之前我得上床了。”

于是他就那样在床的一侧弓身而卧，背朝托尼。托尼在他旁边躺下，双手垫在脑后。

托尼没打算就寝。事实上，他还在回顾储存在大脑里的绝境病毒代码。他已经来回筛查了十来遍，心知它已经不能再更完美。但这是布鲁斯。他不能承担出任何差错的风险；他无法背负失去布鲁斯的风险。

而他也明白，自己所做的事将会促使布鲁斯离开。但他觉得自己确实欠布鲁斯这么一次机会。 

随着漫漫长夜过去，布鲁斯从弓成球的形状释放，四肢摊开在床上，向托尼那侧靠过去，直到全身俯卧着，一只手臂舒展地搭在他胸前。托尼用自己的手覆上布鲁斯的，随后小憩了几个钟头，直到温暖的阳光照进屋子。

托尼溜下床，煮起咖啡，给自己冲了一杯，然后走出屋外去看日出。等到太阳从地平线上升起一段距离之后，布鲁斯揉着惺忪的睡眼加入了他。“真不敢相信你竟让我睡这么晚。”

“在我们试验之前你还是充分休息一下的好。”托尼回道。“你什么都没吃吧？”

布鲁斯摇头：“我昨晚真不该吃太多的。”

“你会没事的。”托尼回答。

布鲁斯点点头，“我们准备在室外做，对吧？你打算怎么绑住我？”

“你跟我说笑么？”托尼问道，“如果快活绿想要出来快活一下，我可不想跟他解释为什么他被绑住了。”

“你的战衣在哪儿？”

“在屋里。”托尼回道。“需要之时它自会飞来。假如药剂如期起效，我会把你弄进屋子里，在场面变得不堪入目之前给你进行输液。”

布鲁斯做了个鬼脸。“场面变得不堪入目才说明我们做对了。你准备好了么？”

“该我问你才对。”托尼说道。“不过是的，我准备好了。”

“那咱们开始吧。”

他们远远地离开木屋，好让浩克造成的破坏减至最轻。布鲁斯环视四周的空地，抬头望向湛蓝的天空。“还有比这更糟糕的地儿么。”

“别这么说，”托尼申令道，“当你醒来时，你会焕然一新的。”

“我只求做正常人就好。”布鲁斯苦笑着回答，伸出手臂。“你请便吧。”

“我会让你体会到这是我最好的一次表现。”托尼回道，将绝境病毒的试剂注射进去。

五分钟平静地过去，没发生任何迹象。布鲁斯叹息一声：“我猜可能是太多——”他的话语被一阵突兀的咳嗽打断，紧接着屈起身子，开始咳血。

“你该进屋去了。”托尼说着，伸手去搀布鲁斯的胳膊。 

布鲁斯猛烈地摇摇头，用一只浮现出绿色的手将托尼挥开。托尼没有后退，但已做好召唤战衣的打算。

托尼曾试想过他们或许可以在浩克不现身的前提下把试验做成，但这只是一种可能。当绝境病毒侵占全身之后，浩克应该会退却，然后消失。

布鲁斯的衣服从接线处开始撕裂，然后整个背脊的布料都被撑开。他的皮肤变成了明亮的绿色，伴随着暴涨的肌肉震颤着向外扩张。但听浩克冲着天空发出一道怒吼，转头看向托尼。

托尼举起双手，“放轻松，大家伙。没人会伤害你的。”

浩克迎面朝托尼咆哮起来。托尼稳住了阵脚。这时浩克抽搐了一下，巨大的绿手猛冲向托尼，一拳将他打飞。

为防万一托尼当即召唤了战衣。就算有绝境病毒护体，他也接不住如此力道的攻势。

战甲在顷刻间包裹住托尼全身，不过浩克看样子已对他失去了兴趣。他嘶吼着，托尼同情地抿了抿嘴，听出那声线中透出的苦楚。

眼下任何时刻，他觉得，都可能发生浩克让位于布鲁斯的状况，而布鲁斯将会经历跟托尼一样的过程。 

然而始料不及的是，浩克再次抽搐起来，一跌一撞间震动了大地，把草丛踢得满天飞。他试图从地上爬起，但伴随一声哀号又再次摔倒。

托尼心想，要是自己有办法减轻浩克的痛苦就好了，但他束手无策；他们俩都得忍受这段煎熬过去。

随后，浩克并未如托尼期盼的那样消退。他站起身，仰天长啸，发出一声胜利的高呼。

“哦，该死。”托尼咕哝道。

浩克转身向他，吼道：“砸！”

“想砸什么您请随意吧。”托尼应允道。“顺便提示你一句，这里有很多树木。”

浩克的拳头正中托尼胸前，然后他跳进森林中，将树木们连根拔起。托尼保持着最小的安全距离紧随其后，追踪着仍然缠绕在浩克手腕上的发信器。他庆幸浩克没将它扯断丢开。

除此之外，托尼亦可无阻碍地根据卫星云图锁定浩克。只是发信器让操作变得更快捷了。

托尼悬浮在树林上方，俯瞰底下的动静。一棵又一棵的树木被扔到半空中，然后落下，砸出喀喇喇的巨响。

当这一切终结时，发信器的信号停止了移动。他飞向树林深处，只见布鲁斯身上挂着残破的衣物，昏倒在地，未显出托尼经历过的蜕变迹象。

“哎，见鬼了。”托尼说道，心知布鲁斯有多么想摆脱浩克。但看起来是做无用功了。“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯纹丝不动。于是托尼就在他身旁坐下，静待他醒转。

 

~~~~~

 

布鲁斯曾在很多地方醒来过，包括森林里，但这是他第一次醒来发现自己躺在一张松针铺成的床垫上，而钢铁侠坐在他旁边，头盔搁在地面。

他呻吟一声，揉了揉双眼，挣扎着坐起。“托尼？”

“你感觉如何？”托尼问布鲁斯的口气让他意识到事情进展得并不顺利。

“跟平时一样。”布鲁斯实话实说。他每一寸肌肉都发酸，甚至比往常时候的变身还要难受，而且脑袋也胀得厉害，让视线都模糊不清了。“也许更糟。说真的，仔细去想那感觉真他妈糟透了。”

肠胃忽搅动起来。布鲁斯翻过身，好让自己不呕在托尼身上。吐完之后，他换了个方向，抱紧自己。“我猜绝境病毒没起效吧。”他沙哑地道。

“看样子是没了，兄弟。”托尼的答话充满了同情。“我很抱歉。”

“你尽力了。”布鲁斯回道。“那已不同一般。谢谢你。”

“让我把你送回小木屋去吧，”托尼说道，“我觉得你需要一张床。”

布鲁斯的肚子又翻腾起来。 “最好先洗个澡。”

“这我也可以满足。”说着托尼戴上头盔，立起身。“用你的手臂抱住我脖子，这样我就可以带你回去了。”

布鲁斯笑起来，“真希望我现在不是这么一团糟的状况。”

“彼此彼此。”托尼回敬道。“抓紧了。”

布鲁斯闭上双眼，主要是因为俯瞰飞驰而过的大地会让他再次反胃。当托尼同他降到地面时，布鲁斯昏胀的大脑里甚至看见了重叠的虚像。

“好啦，放轻松，”托尼劝勉道，“闭上眼，如果那有帮助的话。”

布鲁斯闭紧双眼，“嗯，确实有帮助。”

托尼引他走到床边，协助他躺上去。布鲁斯听见装甲一片片卸落的叮砰声，然后托尼开始清理他身上残破的衣物。

“不用了。”布鲁斯拒绝道。

“说得好像你有力气阻止我一样，”托尼温情地回答，“放松，布鲁斯。只要休息就好，行吗？有我看着你呢。我马上就回来。”

布鲁斯感觉到一条棉被覆过他身子。他没有睁开眼，直到一块潮湿的物件贴上额头。他反应过来这是一条凉毛巾，于是说道：“我从没想过你可以走南丁格尔路线呢。”

“我很让人意外吧，”托尼回道，“好好休息。”

“它失败了，托尼。”布鲁斯咕哝一声，抬起手臂遮住双眼。

托尼抚了抚布鲁斯光裸的面颊，“我知道。对不起。”

“不是你的错。”布鲁斯答道。“该做的你都做了。”

对此托尼没有应话，只是将毛巾翻了个面，让凉爽再次占据布鲁斯的额头。“我觉得你有偏头痛，这正常么？”

“从那次意外发生之后，我就没生过病。”布鲁斯坦言。

“或许是绝境病毒的一个副作用。”托尼回道。“还有其他症状么？”

“没。”布鲁斯嘀咕一声。

托尼将布鲁斯的头发梳理开，“想睡就睡吧。醒来后你会感觉好一点的。”

布鲁斯不是很确信这个。就算生理上的症状消退，另一个他还是会寄宿在他身体深处。

不过最后他还是睡过去了。几个钟头之后他醒来，太阳已下山。托尼就躺在他旁边，在史塔克平板上敲打。

“我以为你并不需要这种东西了呢。”布鲁斯半睡半醒地说道。

“我是不需要。”托尼回道。“但有些事还是这样做起来更方便。而且我也不赶时间。你感觉好点没？”

布鲁斯叹气，“算是吧。我伤着你没有？”

托尼耸耸肩，“没。战衣严实着呢。”

“但我还是打到你了吧？”

“另一个你开始抽筋的时候把我打了一拳，但没什么大碍。”托尼轻描淡写地道。“我很好。你也会康复的。”

布鲁斯露出苦脸，“康复？好吧，你可以这么说。”

“什么都没变。我知道这事让你很糟心，但这并不是世界末日。”托尼开解道。“世界末日是你没挺过去，明白么？”

布鲁斯深咽一口。“好吧。”他说道，想不出别的话语。

“你会继续留在我身边吧？”托尼静静地问。

他听出托尼语声中的焦虑，是很少有人见过的那种处于脆弱的边缘。他怀疑自己若离去，会令托尼陷入无法预知的困境。

况且，当下若有谁呆在浩克身边还能毫发无伤，也只有托尼了。

“我没有亟需赶赴的地方。”布鲁斯回道。“所以，是的，我觉得我会留下来。”

 

~~~~~

 

他们在小木屋里度过了五天。要是平常，如此偏僻的处所简直可以把托尼逼疯，但布鲁斯需要时间恢复，而且只要他在，托尼就可以不去记挂Pepper的事，何况绝境病毒的存在意味着他其实从未与外界脱离过联系。

他本以为布鲁斯多半会沮丧——自己如果遭遇相同的情况肯定会——但对方似乎勇敢地跨过了这道坎。他没有多提实验的失败，只是在回到纽约后重新投入到新的研究中去了，这一回他的课题是针对大脑肿瘤的辐射疗法。

忆往昔，当布鲁斯将一切告知大伙儿时，托尼或许并不感到惊讶——他曾低落过，想过自杀，而当自杀也无济于事时，他转而全心全力去帮助世人。

所以，现在的布鲁斯显然是在用自己的方式去拯救世界。托尼看得出来。 

托尼跟着他的步调，亦未再提失败的事。尽管那依然戳人痛处，尤其跟他与Pepper分手那茬儿前脚走后脚来。

布鲁斯也许口头上没埋怨托尼，但托尼还是觉得自己需要负点责。所以他再次沉浸到工作中，集中注意力做他能做的事。

“你今天吃过饭没？”在他俩回到大厦的数日后，布鲁斯踱进托尼的工作间，问道。

“大概吃过了吧。”托尼含糊作答。“我并不饿。”

“你知道，你还是需要吃点东西的。”布鲁斯说。“来吧，咱们离开一会儿。”

托尼摇了摇头，“我不想去任何地方，布鲁斯。说实话，让我重申一遍：我啥地方都不去。只要我踏出大厦一步，那该死的新闻媒体就会一窝蜂地上来。”

他们在蒙大拿期间，关于他跟Pepper分手的消息不胫而走。所以托尼只要一只脚趾伸出大厦，就会被闪光灯和一堆问题围追堵截。他不相信自己能够忍住不发火；他是真的不想再被人当面提起自己的糗事了。

“那就点外卖吧。”布鲁斯回答。“但你需要走出你的工作间。”

“这话明明该我对你说。”托尼烦躁地开口道，感到没来由的怒意。

对此布鲁斯仅只挑了挑眉，“那你以为我现在在干嘛？”

托尼用手搓了搓面颊，“是的，抱歉，我只是——”他语塞道，“我很抱歉。”

他不知道自己究竟为何道歉——为他的失败，还是他的臭脾气——但布鲁斯只是说：“你不需要为任何事道歉。”

他们点了披萨。布鲁斯喝啤酒，而托尼则将他今晚翻牌的毒鸩一饮而尽——一瓶波本威士忌，实属佳酿。

“那啥，我可不敢说你增强的肝功能可以担负得起这样的胡吃海喝。”布鲁斯淡淡地说。 

托尼恶狠狠地白了他一眼， “你又不是我的保姆。”

“显然我是，”布鲁斯回嘴道，“而我也无所谓。你为我做了那么多，并且——”

“别说了，”托尼尖利地开口，“我根本屁事都没干！”

布鲁斯似乎被吓了一跳。托尼怀疑自己是不是终将耗尽对方的耐心了。“好吧，”布鲁斯缓缓说道，隙起双眼，“我没法逼你照顾好自己，托尼，不过你什么时候是个混账我倒还是可以提醒你一下的。”

“跟你说过，我不是一个好伴儿，”托尼发话道，“或许你这会儿还是让我一个人比较好。”

布鲁斯起身，“如果你确实希望的话。但你知道去哪儿可以找到我。”

托尼几乎就要叫他回来了，但话到嘴边却说不出口；他实在太需要布鲁斯让他的头脑保持冷静了。

于是，这晚剩下的时间，他深深陷入愧疚中，就算喝酒也无法释怀。酒精无法停止他大脑的运转。

那夜托尼一宿没睡。次日清晨他亦未见到布鲁斯。那样的状况一直持续到午后刚过，他终于出现在布鲁斯的实验室，手提着一份外卖作为和解。

布鲁斯从电脑前转过身，取出玻璃杯，看向托尼手中提着的塑料袋。

“你是对的。”托尼承认道。

布鲁斯微笑，“关于什么是对的？”

“关于我是个混账。”托尼说道。

“昨晚你确实是。”布鲁斯同意。“吃东西就找别的地儿吧。”

他们回到顶层的套房里，在友好的静默中一起分享了泰式炒面粉干。布鲁斯的表现就仿佛什么都没发生过一样。

“你感觉还好吗？”布鲁斯问道。

托尼耸耸肩，“跟你预想的差不多。”

布鲁斯停顿片刻，而后问：“你有没有跟Pepper再说过话啊？”

“我们互通了电子邮件，我跟她的私人助理聊过几次，”托尼说道，“她想开无线电静默。”

布鲁斯疑惑地瞅了他一眼，“所以你没去探访过她么？”

托尼闷哼一声；布鲁斯实在太了解他了。“我是想过要去的，”他承认，“但要是我又犯了错……”

可能会连至少解救友情的机会都失去了。这句他没说出来，但布鲁斯多少可以猜到。

“她可能会比现在还要生气吧。”布鲁斯说道。“这确实有道理。”

托尼放下筷子，失去了胃口。“我们能聊点其他的事么？”

“我把文章投递过去了，”布鲁斯说，“但我还没收到任何回音。”

布鲁斯没有陷入低落，这让托尼很是欣慰。于是他们又继续聊了一个钟头的行话。

当托尼独自回到工作间的时候，他感觉稍稍轻松了一点。为何会这样，他也说不清楚。

 

~~~~~

 

需要澄清的是，就绝境病毒一事，布鲁斯并不责怪托尼。他甚至对托尼纵酒、犯混帐之类的也都没多说什么。

托尼把失败的原因全自个儿揽了。在被迫抛弃Betty逃跑之后，布鲁斯清楚自己或许也称不上是一个容易相处的人。不同在于，布鲁斯始终在尽力避免抛头露面。

不过自那次争执过去，布鲁斯发觉托尼变得更主动了。他偶尔会带着食物现身布鲁斯的实验室，并且酒也少喝起来。

但也可能只是因为他藏得比从前更深。不过这种情况布鲁斯可以排除。

“我需要你帮我看点东西。”有天，托尼一边这样说着一边闯入布鲁斯的实验室。

布鲁斯正在忙他最近正在攻克的一个方程式，描述伽马辐射对未知粒子的影响——这部分是神盾局分配的任务——写完后，他才看向托尼，“我保持怀疑。”

“都这会儿了你还有什么好怀疑我的？”托尼发问道。

“不，我只是怀疑你并不需要我帮你看任何东西。”布鲁斯纠正道。“这段日子我几乎快跟不上你的节奏了。”

托尼笑看向他，“恰恰相反，班纳博士，你是唯一一个能够跟上我节奏的人。”

布鲁斯埋头沉吟：“我觉得你在胡说八道。”

“也许吧，”托尼同意道，“但你能不能就帮我看一下这些新型纳米机器人呢？我稍稍做了点改进，应该可以增加长期稳定性。”

“你明明清楚那不属于我的专业范畴，好么？”布鲁斯反问道，但还是开始翻阅文件。

托尼向他凑近过去，“明明有好些东西都不属于你的专业范畴，但你明明得做得都很好。”

布鲁斯深咽一口唾沫，觉察到托尼身体的热度，以及自己对此产生的细微反应。托尼似乎在加深他俩之前的打情骂俏。他觉得这并非他一厢情愿的假想。

试图将注意力从托尼的亲密举动上转移开，布鲁斯开口道：“你看起来有点疲倦。”

“是有一点吧。”托尼随口作答。“你不妨试试在同一给定时间处理一打任务看。我貌似无法叫停自己大脑的运转了。”

布鲁斯差点说自己倒是有一个法子，但还是把话吞了回去。托尼这段日子里的挑逗似乎越来越频繁了，而布鲁斯不想对此产生过多解读。“你睡觉么？”

“每次睡几个钟头。”托尼答道。“不用担心太多。”

“我啥时候想担心是我的自由，”说着布鲁斯用自己的肩旁碰了碰托尼的，“这是我的权利。”

托尼的一只手扶住了布鲁斯的后腰，以一种相当亲昵的姿势。“谢啦。我该回去处理其他任务了。晚些再聊？”

“晚餐呢？”布鲁斯问。

托尼笑起来，“只要你答应你做饭。”

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“明明你也会做的啊。”

“那并不适用于我们想好好吃一顿的情况。”托尼自我解嘲道。“几小时后见你吧。”

布鲁斯目送他离开，绽开一个看起来有点傻不啦叽的笑颜。

 

~~~~~

 

托尼把最新的弧反应堆改进组件发给项目负责人之后，便从工作台前起身，希望能让头脑放松一会儿。

他重整后的脑袋里充斥着自己跟Pepper闹翻的一切，以及半打任务，同时还监视着全世界范围内的热点新闻。这真是太他妈劳心了。

他出发去寻布鲁斯，想散散心，但在走廊上撞见了Pepper。“哦，嗨，”他说道，用力做出和气的样子，“我刚把新版设计稿递交上去了。”

Pepper点点头，挤出一丝笑容，“幸苦你了。”

托尼深吸一口气，“你，呃，你最近还好吗？”

“还行，”她说道，“你呢？”

“我已经好多了，”他回道，不小心就把真话说漏了着嘴，“抱歉，我不该——算了。别放在心上。”

Pepper撇了撇嘴，“不会。我——我听说你之前去了蒙大拿。你好像不常去那种地方的。”

“我那时在研究治愈布鲁斯的方法，”托尼回答，“去那地儿是安全起见。”

“以及呢？”

“空欢喜一场。”托尼说。

Pepper颔首，“那他怎样了？”

“他没再提那事，”托尼说道，“不过我觉得他已经坦然接受了失败。”

“我视察过他最近的工作，”Pepper回道，“他的表现很出色。”

托尼点点头，“我说过的，他在努力。”

Pepper忽地停滞住，“嗨，布鲁斯。”

托尼转身瞧见布鲁斯僵立在走廊中央，表情有些慌乱。“呃，嗨。我应该——你们懂的，”他抬起拇指示意身后，“先失陪了。”

“你无需离开，”Pepper说道，“事实上，我有话要跟你讲。”

布鲁斯不自在地扭了扭，“嗯，当然。我们可以去我的实验室。”

Pepper看向托尼，“很高兴又见到你的身影了，托尼。”

“改天我们可以吃顿晚饭，”托尼真心回答，“多交流交流。”

“也许吧，”Pepper答应得模棱两可，“我会打你电话的。”

托尼点点头，走回自己的工作间，抑制住想要通过安防摄像头监听布鲁斯与Pepper谈话的冲动。他知道自己倘若做出这种勾当，肯定会把布鲁斯惹毛的。他可不想在两人之间造成嫌隙。

他不能再像失去Pepper一样失去布鲁斯。

但Pepper啥时候离开房间他还是会关注一下的。这样只要她一走，他就可以去找布鲁斯了。

托尼见到布鲁斯的时候，对方依然还呆在实验室里。他低头凝视着双手，显然正陷入沉思。

“嘿。”

“嗨，”布鲁斯说道，“你究竟听去了多少啊？”

托尼一只手按在胸前，“你真是太伤我心了。我绝对不会偷听一场私人谈话。”

“你绝对会的。”布鲁斯回以一个讥讽的笑容。

托尼耸肩，“好吧，是的，我会。但这次我可没干。肯定是因为你对我产生了良好的影响。”

“她要我签一份新的劳务合同，”布鲁斯回道，“并叫我照顾好你。我说我会的。这是一场很文明的谈话。”

“文明，咦？”

“很礼节性的，”布鲁斯回道，“你今天吃过饭没？”

“我在等你提醒我吃呢。”

“嘿，你还好吗？”布鲁斯问，“我是说——对发生过的事情我心里还是有点数的，你明白。”

托尼摇了摇头，“我捅了篓子，一如既往地，然后Pepper离我而去。讲真，她能跟我走这么远已经是奇迹了。喂，咱们出去吃吧。我好久没出大厦的门了。你来吗？”

布鲁斯笑起来，“来啊，当然，为何不呢？”

他们去了稍远一点的一家印度风味的餐馆。托尼知道布鲁斯喜欢那儿，并且在那边他们不大碰得见新闻记者。“你最近如何？”托尼问候道。

布鲁斯抿紧嘴唇，“我不确定哪个才更糟心，”他坦言道，“是药剂没能起效，还是我抱了太多期望。”

托尼觉得这时候还是不要滥灌鸡汤的为好，“我很遗憾它没帮上忙。”

“你还挺喜欢另一个我的吧。”布鲁斯说。

托尼咧开嘴角，“我喜欢你，不论哪种面貌，而另一个你也喜欢我。”

“他可是把你打飞过呢。”

“他救过我的命，”托尼反驳，“几下小打小闹我还是应付得了的。”

布鲁斯点点头，“这也是为何我留在这儿的原因。跟你在一起，我会更安全。”

“向来如此，”托尼保证道，“合你我二人之力，是可以拯救世界的呢。”

 

~~~~~

 

将注意力放在他的工作以及托尼身上，让布鲁斯挺过了绝境病毒失败后沮丧的第一个礼拜。出人意料的是Pepper的造访，但对方即便算不上热情，也表现得足够彬彬有礼。 

“这事你本可以差人来办的。”在她介绍完新的合同款项后，布鲁斯说道。

Pepper平视向他，“我想过来看看你和托尼的情况。你俩最近过得如何？”

“我们在努力呢。”布鲁斯回道。

她点点头，“照顾好他，布鲁斯。他需要人陪伴。只是很遗憾那个人不再是我。”

这番话可以有两种解读，而布鲁斯仍然琢磨不透究竟该是哪一种。他知道Pepper认为他俩之间有事发生，并且实话实说，他觉得她不是全然误会了。

确实有什么在变化着，但那无关紧要，因为就算托尼比任何人都更能保障布鲁斯的安全，布鲁斯还是不能如愿以偿。

他从来就不能如愿以偿。这在最近绝境病毒试验失败的过程中得到了充分的验证。

但是仍然，他呆在托尼实验室里的时间越来越久，远久过工作内容的必须。仅只因为他无法抑制自己求索的欲望。

“所以关键之处在于要让它变得小巧、轻便的同时，还拥有较高的精度，”托尼正在阐述一项新的有关快捷拆弹装置的研发计划。“而且显然，如果范围大一点就更理想了。”

布鲁斯皱了皱眉头，“你说的东西是不是还可以解除敌人的武装？”

“要做到那个级别还有点难度，鉴于武器的类型实在太多样了，”托尼坦言，“需要辨识出对方是哪类武器、如何最快拆解，这需要一定的智能，相当于Jarvis的程度吧。”

布鲁斯点点头，“也就是没可能了。”

“毫无疑问，班纳博士。”Jarvis说道。“我有一套预备方案可以阻止未授权的通道入侵我的智能。”

布鲁斯露出微笑，“这可真好。”

“不过价愈廉物更美，” 托尼说道， “我们可以给每一个布雷区都派送一份过去，就能数以千计地减低每年的死亡率。”

“你是真的打算要拯救世界吗？” 布鲁斯问。

托尼绽开笑颜，“嘿，医疗研究、新型农作物、净水系统、爆炸物探测仪，我们可以一个一个地来。”

“为什么不两三个地来呢？”布鲁斯调笑道，“我觉得你低估我们了。”

“才没呢，”托尼回道，“事实上——”

没等他得及发表任何评论，话音就被一个震动了地板的巨响打断了。似乎是来自隔壁某间实验室的动静。布鲁斯本能得瑟缩了一下，“刚才那是什么？”

“大概是楼下某个科学家干的吧。”托尼抚慰他道。

布鲁斯皱起眉毛，“你不知道？”

托尼摇了摇头，“信号貌似被干扰了，Jarvis？”

Jarvis没有回话，这令布鲁斯觉察到了不对劲。“Jarvis怎么了？”

“我不知道，”托尼回答，“你等等，我正在尝试恢复通讯。”

又传来一声爆炸，而这一次距离更近，近得令天花板都摇晃起来。布鲁斯的心跳加剧。“托尼，这也太近了。我可能会没法把持住自己。”

“我接通不了战甲，”托尼说道，“我不知道对方什么来头，但我不会——”

紧接着的是一下更直接的冲击，然后天花板从上方掉落，砸在他们身上。有东西撞到了他的后脑勺，令他的视线在瞬间模糊了一下。布鲁斯等着另一个自己跑出来，等着膨胀的肌肉骨骼让他化身成一头怪物。他深深祈祷自己能够避免这一切，因为托尼还在这儿的某处，而有东西阻断了他的通讯信号，没有战甲可以保护他。

“布鲁斯！布鲁斯，回答我！”托尼呼唤道。

“托尼？你在哪？”布鲁斯大喊出声，将残垣断壁推开。实验室一片黑暗。撞击他们的东西让应急照明系统也损毁了，这让布鲁斯认识到这场袭击是蓄意且有预谋的。

但浩克仍未现身，布鲁斯还全权掌控着。即便此刻，即便已遭受攻击，即便受了伤、怒惧交加。在航空母舰上被偷袭的那次他失去了控制，但现在，他却没有。

现在没有，因为绝境病毒奏效了——虽说不是以他们原计划的那种形式。

“我被埋住了，”托尼说道，“信号还是没通，我无法解除干扰。你得把我们弄出去。”

“我可以做到，”布鲁斯回道，声音里流露出一丝诧异，“你只要——留在原地别动。”

“没问题。”托尼说。

布鲁斯已经太习惯于克制了。浩克依然还在自己体内，除此之外他还未曾想过其他的可能性。这是他注射绝境病毒之后首次、真正地测试他的控制力，而他还在忍耐着。

正因为他忍耐了，放手之刻才会感觉特别舒爽。

他集中怒气，耳畔传来自己的咆哮声。而这一次不同以往。虽然本质上而言他并未得到全然控制，但这并不像是磕药磕嗨，而更像是坐在车子后座看着别人驾驶。他不再是一根裸露的神经，而更像是——枕了块垫子。

当浩克找到托尼、将天花板的残骸从他身上搬开、轻轻扶他站起的时候，布鲁斯感觉得到。当有人猛地冲进房间的时候，布鲁斯看得见。然后他就真的生气了。

至于再之后的事，他就管不着了。

 

~~~~~

 

不论那是什么，能阻断绝境病毒的玩意儿，肯定相当不简单。托尼因为太过忙于跟布鲁斯调情，以致未觉察自己被切断了通讯，至少在第一次爆炸发生之前他丝毫不知。紧接着事态急转而下成一团乱麻——他试图联络Jarvis，试图重建连接，然后天花板砸在了他身上。

一开始他被吓坏了，以为会听见浩克的怒吼。然而有的只是一片寂静、黑暗，以及困住他的沉重的建筑碎片。

倒不是说托尼搬不动它们——他这会儿根本动弹不得。

然后，布鲁斯叫了他的名字，用的依然是平常时候的声音。然后大家伙将托尼拖出了实验室的废墟。然后幕后黑手终于现身。

托尼一眼就认出了他；跟注射绝境病毒之前袭击他的是同一个人。对方穿戴着飞行的装备，这让托尼感到相当窝火。

“好吧，这是不是有点太扫兴了，”只听那人说道，“我原本期待看到托尼.史塔克VS浩克的戏码呢。看来要教我失望了。”

“真抱歉令你失望。”托尼讽刺地回道。浩克在身旁蓄势待发，托尼伸手将他拦住。“你凭什么觉得你这次就能搞定我了？”

“我知道你注射的东西。很遗憾，玛雅.汉森赶在我下手之前就把绝境病毒转手了。”那个男人戴着一个漆黑的面具，身着一件黑色斗篷，在托尼看来这模样简直滑稽至极。“我以为这只怪物会在我收人头之前先把你削掉点血呢。”

“而这只怪物碰巧是我最好的朋友，”托尼回道，“他可比你想象中的要懂规矩多了。”

那人大笑一声，“这畜生？他根本不足挂齿！他等会儿立马就会来对付你了！”

“浩克？”托尼悠然道，“你会伤害我吗？”

“绝不伤害托尼，”浩克沉声道，“砸碎坏蛋？”

“去吧，”托尼说道，“砸到你心满意足为止。”

仿佛就等托尼一声令下，浩克如飓风般爆发。他抓住那个嚣张的反派，上来就是一顿胖揍。从某方面来讲，这有点不大尽兴，因为没发生大规模的战役，没有真正的打斗，有的仅只是浩克斗志昂扬地将大坏蛋乱丢一通罢了。

大概揍到一半时，干扰信号消退，应急灯光闪耀着亮了起来。托尼召回战甲，开始勘察周围的情况。他所在的实验区域已是一片废墟，而浩克像扔布娃娃一样扔着敌人的行为还在增加着战损。

“嘿，大家伙，”他发话道，“我觉得你差不多可以歇一会儿了。” 

浩克怒喝一声，捉住那人的脚踝，让他倒挂起金钟。

托尼揭开面具，对这情景展开一个笑颜。 “好吧，你可以继续这样拎着他，不过我们还是需要留一点东西给神盾局的。”

浩克晃了晃那人，没再继续虐他。“大蠢材以为浩克会伤害托尼。”

“相当愚蠢，”托尼表示赞同，“我们先等大部队过来吧，好么？”

于是浩克将那人草草地放下，而后巨大的绿手压住他胸膛，把他摁在地上。

托尼与Jarvis重新建立通讯，确认神盾局已在赶来的路上。“是的，史塔克，我们就快到了。你等在原地就好。”寇森回复道。

“大厦里还有其他人，”托尼回答，“你们一到，我就展开救援，只要你尽快将这蠢材收监。”

“明白。”寇森答道。

托尼转身面向浩克，“等他们到这儿，我们需要你帮忙将大家从废墟里搬出来。你愿意干么，大家伙？”

“浩克会帮忙。”他简短地说。

“我们到了，史塔克。”史蒂夫在通讯器那头说道。

“我这就出来。”托尼一面回答，一面指向窗户，庆幸这里距地面只有五层楼高。“你觉得你能行吗，浩克？”

拦腰抱住恶棍，浩克跃出窗外。托尼跟着他。他看着浩克将那人丢到寇森面前，大咧咧地露齿而笑。

“谢谢你，”寇森礼貌地说，“史塔克，你有办法锁定幸存者的位置么？”

“已经在锁定了，”托尼答道，“都跟我来吧。”

借助绝境病毒与战甲相应的新功能，托尼不费吹灰之力就定位到了建筑里生还的人。在搜救的过程中，他收到Pepper的来电。托尼接通电话，将其他线路静音，开启私聊模式。“什么事？”

“我刚听说了，”Pepper回道，“情况有多糟？”

“有三层楼遭到严重破坏，五层楼一般程度，其他都是轻微破损。”托尼告知她道。“截至目前，总共七人死亡，二十多人受伤，我们还在寻找剩下的几个人。”

“布鲁斯呢？”Pepper问道。

想起布鲁斯展现出的卓越的控制力，托尼溢出笑意。“这个嘛，他现在正处于绿巨人形态。浩克对于本次搜救行动的意义是无以估量的。他还把大坏蛋痛扁了一顿。”

“大厦还可以住人吗？如果不行，我可以做别的安排。”Pepper提议道。

“我觉得可以，有事我会通知你的。”托尼作答。“谢谢你的关心。”

Pepper叹出一口气，“我还是在乎的，托尼。我想了解最新的进展。”

“你会了解的，”托尼保证道，然后就回去忙碌了。

几个钟头后，他们终于挖出了最后一具尸体。托尼落到寇森面前，掀开面罩。“我们现在什么情况了？”

“不如你跟我说说吧，”寇森回道，“你才是那个有透视眼的人。”

“我们把所有的尸体和生还的幸存者都找到了，”托尼说道，“今天的大反派呢？”

“已经关起来了，”寇森说，“不过在做牵引手术呢。浩克可把他给虐惨了。”

“谁叫他想杀了我呢。”托尼咧嘴道。“浩克可宠我了。”

浩克跃落在他们身旁，巨大的动静震得地板直晃。“还有谁？”

“不，没有了。”托尼说道。“你可以让布鲁斯回来啦。”

浩克咕哝一声，屈膝蹲下，身形渐渐缩小，绿油油的皮肤变成了正常的肉色。布鲁斯躺在地上，一只手抱住自己，寇森向附近的一名特工示意，拿来一件紧急救生毯，覆住布鲁斯半裸的身躯。

“布鲁斯？”托尼唤道，“你还好么？”

布鲁斯站起来，将毯子拉过肩膀。“我没事。”他回道。“所有人都救出来了么？”

寇森动了动眉毛，“都救出来了。”

布鲁斯露出一个略带自嘲的笑容。“那你可以给我弄件衣服穿穿么，最好再搞些吃的？我快饿死了。”

“如你所愿。”托尼说道。“我去去就回。”

花了几分钟的时间，他飞到顶层套房，给布鲁斯拿了几件衣服和一双鞋子，然后飞回地面。布鲁斯依然还在跟寇森聊天，一只手护着毯子，另一只手做着手势。

托尼落地的时候，正巧听见布鲁斯在说：“我不确定这种情况下的诱因是什么，但是近身爆炸并没有触发。”

“您今天帮了很多忙，班纳博士。”寇森回道。“我为您感到高兴。”

布鲁斯耸肩，“我很乐意提供协助。”

“嘿，”托尼插话道，“我把衣服给你弄来了。吃的还得再等等，待我脱掉战甲之后再说把。”

寇森露出微笑，“那我就先放你俩走了。明天我们还要做汇报，0800，神盾局纽约办事处。”

托尼闷哼一声，“拜托，我们今天可是忙活了一整天啊。可别期待我俩会在中午之前露面。”

寇森看向布鲁斯，对方动了动肩膀。“一般变身之后我都会睡很久。”他建议道。

寇森摇了摇头，“别晚过中午。”

史蒂夫朝他们一路小跑过来。“你今天做得很棒，布鲁斯。”

“你也是，”布鲁斯回道，“谢谢你能到场。”

“来吧，”托尼说道，“让我们去更舒服点的地方。你需要食物。披萨可以么？我知道有个地方提供外卖。”

布鲁斯放下毯子，穿上托尼带来的T恤衫，双脚套进鞋子里。“我觉得我们得搬出去住了。”“你开玩笑？”托尼反问，“我还以为你想留在这儿呢。我可以安顿一下。”

布鲁斯释然地轻叹出一口气。“好吧，听着不错。那就楼上见了。

托尼原本可以飞上楼，但他知道布鲁斯需要走楼梯。他将布鲁斯送达基本上完好无损的顶层套房，而后卸下战衣。

“拜托请别再让我干这种事了。”布鲁斯恳求道。

“如果不能给爬楼梯的人提供便利，做亿万富翁又有什么意思呢？”托尼反问，“别放在心上，快穿衣服吧。”

于是布鲁斯在原地脱下四分五裂的长裤，将托尼递给他的新裤子拉上腰，正巧让托尼可以好好欣赏一下他的屁股。

“你走真空路线啊？”托尼问道。

布鲁斯狡黠地抿了抿嘴唇，“偶尔而已。内裤对于另一个我而言不是很搭。你打算叫外卖，对吧？因为我快饿死了。”

托出微笑。“已经下单了，”他敲了敲自己的脑袋，“记得我跟你说我不需要再拨打电话了么？”

布鲁斯坐进沙发，悦然地看向托尼，“你做成了。”

托尼不解：“我做成了什么？”

“我可以控制了，托尼。”布鲁斯回道。“炸弹在我身下爆炸，而我自始至终全权掌控。另一个我——作为应急手段发挥。老天，这真是太棒了！”

托尼眨了眨眼，“感觉更好了？”

“简直不可思议，”布鲁斯激情澎湃地作答，“那并不是——那是不同的。就是一种——对的感觉。”

托尼再次眨眼，“是嘛？”

“是的！”布鲁斯回道，开怀大笑起来。“我已经好多年没感觉这么棒过了。自从那次事故发生之后。”

托尼忽感到一种无以计量的释然。“好啊。这是好事。”

“好极了。”布鲁斯答道，而此刻他脸上的表情令托尼很难形容——似乎有一丝顽皮，又充满信心，但托尼不知道那意味着什么。

好吧，他倒是清楚自己的期待是什么，尤其在一天之内发生了这么多事情之后。只是他不确定能否会得偿所愿。

托尼从未见过如此精神振奋的布鲁斯，一边狼吞虎咽着半张披萨，一边生龙活虎地滔滔不绝。

“抱歉，我刚实在太饿了。”布鲁斯用餐巾擦擦嘴，有些不好意思地说道。

“看得出来，”托尼回道，“如果你还没饱，这里还剩着一块呢。”

布鲁斯摇摇头。“不，我已经够了，”他顿住，犹豫着，“但有件事我一直很想尝试一下。”

“你想做任何事都可以，”托尼豪爽地做出承诺，“谁叫今天你是主角呢。”

布鲁斯钩起嘴角，“任何事都可以么？”

托尼看着布鲁斯沿着沙发凑近自己，脑袋微微倾斜，一只手抬起捧住托尼的面颊，给予他充分的时间躲开。而托尼在半途迎上去，手指插进布鲁斯蜷曲的发丝间，将自己的嘴唇覆上布鲁斯的。

隔着托尼的嘴，布鲁斯发出应允的哼声，舌头扫过对方的下唇，然后更进一步，另一只手攥住了托尼的衬衫。

刹那间，托尼放任自己忘却一切事物，除了布鲁斯和他的嘴，以及他的体温。

布鲁斯将手探进托尼的衣衫之下。托尼断开这个吻，给对方一点时间脱掉T恤衫。布鲁斯抚过反应堆周围的肌肤，引得托尼的呼吸紊乱了一刻。“我感觉穿得有点单薄了。”说着，他回以同样的热度。

“得把话说在前头，我已经很久没干过这事了。”布鲁斯的声线中透着一缕沙哑。

“我不在乎。”托尼慰藉他道。“我们可以改天再慢慢来。”

于是他们堂而皇之地就在沙发上宽衣解圌带了。托尼向后躺下，将布鲁斯拉过来，压在自己上方。他花费了一瞬的功夫锁上电梯，然后调整姿势，让两人的下圌身相嵌在一起，以满足双向的摩擦。

布鲁斯将嘴唇印上托尼的颈侧，喘息道：“上帝啊，就是这样。”

“你可以叫我托尼。”他调笑着说。

布鲁斯叹出一声介于纯粹的欲求与欢愉之间的声音，啃上托尼的肩膀，显然已经口不能言了。

托尼攫住布鲁斯的臀部，挺身而上，渐渐进入一个令对方上气不接下气的节奏。“我持续不了多久。”布鲁斯说道。

“来吧，”托尼回答，“你无需忍耐，释放吧。”

随即传来布鲁斯一句抑滞的呻吟。托尼的下身继续抽动了几下，直到自己亦迎来了高潮。

他躺在那儿，做着深呼吸，感觉着布鲁斯温暖而柔韧的躯体搭在自己身上。“感觉还好么？”他开口问道。

“可以算吧。”布鲁斯悄声地赞许。“这——这很棒。谢谢。”

托尼的手捋过布鲁斯的头发。“这是我的荣幸，”他顿了顿，“我们什么时候再做一次吧。”

布鲁斯咯咯笑起来。“先让我歇会儿。”他扬起头，再次吻住托尼，深情款款地，拇指摩挲地擦过对方下颚的线条。

“这我可以接受。”托尼应允道，“不过兴许先该冲个澡。”

布鲁斯露出微笑，“之后咱们还需要一张床。”

托尼再次吻住他，只因他能，只因他想跟布鲁斯在一起，天长地久。

而布鲁斯亦紧紧地拥抱住他。这让托尼觉得，他们会相安无事的。

 

FIN.


End file.
